ÁNGEL 1:DE CÓMO EMPIEZAN LAS HISTORIAS (Under Sea Experience universe)
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Connor acaba de regresar de Quor'Toth y está viviendo con Ángel y los demás. Pero no es oro todo lo que reluce y oculta oscuras intenciones. Mientrás Ángel intentará reunir a su familia y empezar de una vez por todas una vida juntos (OMC). Atención este fic contiene spank / nalgadas/ castigo corporal paternal sino es de su agrado por favor elija otros fics que no contengan .
1. Chapter 1

Ángel había tenido solo dos parejas en su larga vida. Fue la pareja de Darla durante todo su periodo de Angelus y a Buffy solo la tuvo unos breves años pero ya como Ángel y por lo tanto con alma, y con toda su alma la había amado.

Buffy, su amada Buffy, su relación fue breve, apenas unos años pero esa mujer estaría con él toda la vida. Buffy había sido el amor de su vida, eso sin duda, ella era aún la razón por la cual seguía adelante. Y fue precisamente Buffy la primera en hacerlo padre, cuando supo que Liam estaba en camino, ni siquiera sabía que un vampiro pudiera engendrar. En teoría no pueden, pero cuando en la ecuación intervienen brujas, dioses o genios…bueno, digámoslo así, las reglas se vuelven siempre un pelín más confusas cuando intervienen alguno de ellos. Así que tras asimilar que tras casi tres cientos años de existencia iba a ser padre, decidió asumir al 100x100 el nuevo papel de padre que el destino le había deparado.

Pero pronto empezaron los problemas, y la vida del Buffy y del bebé se veían constantemente en peligro debido a que ella era aún la cazadora y de los muchos enemigos que se había ganado él tras muchos siglos de ser Angelus. Ángel aterrado por la idea de perder a Buffy y a su hijo, Liam, por culpa de alguno de estas amenazas decidió alejarse de ellos y permitirles así tener una vida más tranquila. Y así fue como llegó a Los Angeles, para empezar una nueva vida y para darle una oportunidad a su hijo.

Pero no contó con que Buffy seguía siendo la caza vampiros y sobre todo seguía siendo Buffy. Así que tras morir por sacrificarse para salvar al mundo de un apocalipsis certero, Liam pasó a ser criado por Giles y el resto de amigos de Buffy. Ángel pensó que hacía lo mejor para su hijo apartándose de él, pero al nacer Connor y morir Darla convirtiéndose en padre "soltero" a la fuerza, se dio cuenta que había sido un cobarde y trajo de vuelta consigo a Liam, para que los dos hermanos crecieran juntos. No era demasiado tarde Liam solo tenía 6 años y Connor era un recién nacido, aún estaba tiempo de hacer las cosas bien. Pero entonces apareció Holtz…y todos sabemos que pasó a partir de entonces.

…

Hacía tres meses que Connor había regresado a casa, Ángel pensó que era el momento para ir normalizando la situación. Apuntaría al chico a la escuela ese mismo otoño y traería a Liam de vuelta a casa. El destino le había negado la felicidad por demasiado tiempo, y aquello ya era hora que se acabara. Iba a tener a su familia con él e iba a ser el mejor padre del mundo para sus hijos.

Ángel había perdido a Connor un año atrás por culpa del odio de un fanático vengativo como Holtz, de uan relación que había durado más de un siglo con Darla solo había habido destrucción, odio y dolor. Solo había habido eso hasta que vino al mundo Connor, Connor era la prueba fehaciente de que del mal podía surgir el bien. Connor le devolvió la esperanza a Ángel que des de su ruptura con Buffy no había vuelto a sentir esa alegría por vivir el día a día.

- **Nos vamos ya a Sunnydale, cualquier cosa, tienes el teléfono, igualmente Gunn y Lorne, se quedan. Están al mando, no quiero ni una queja de ti.**

**- Sí, papá**

-** Connor, hablo en serio. Tienen permiso para zurrarte si te pasas de la raya, y ten por seguro que si tengo quejas de ti, cuando regrese te las verás con el cepillo ¿entendido?**

**- Sí, pero ¿aun no entiendo porque me tengo que quedar aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo también? Spike va.**

**- Hijo, quiero hablar con Liam antes de traerlo a casa. No sé cómo se va a tomar todo esto de tu reaparición, él espera un bebé no un hermano mayor. Además, tienes que prepararte para la escuela, dentro de unas semanas empezará ¿y no querrás ir con los pequeños?, tienes aún que ponerte al día de muchas cosas. **

**- La escuela no es importante**

**- Sí, sí que lo es, lo es para tu futuro. Y no quiero oír nada más. Te he dicho que te quedas y no hay nada más que discutir.**

**- No es justo.**

**- La vida raramente lo es. Llamaré cada día para ver cómo te va** (dándole un beso en la cabeza) pórtate bien.

- **Ya lo has oído, cachorrito, pórtate bien (dijo Spike revolviéndole el pelo, Connor se apartó y le enseñó el dedo)**

**- Que grosero** (fingiendo estar ofendido y escandalizado de forma sobreactuada)

- **¡Connor!** (le avisó Ángel)

-** Empezó él** (dijo cruzándose de brazos y enfurruñándose)

**- Y lo acabo yo** (agarrando a Spike por el brazo y arrastrándolo a fuera del Hotel) Connor (volviendo a la puerta) sabes que te quiero ¿verdad**?**

**- Siiii** (poniendo los ojos en blanco)

**- Y un "yo también te quiero estaría bien" ,al fin y al cabo me voy** (dijo Ángel un poco triste)

-** Solo un par de semanas** (dijo cansado Connor)

- **Ven aquí y despídete como es debido de tu anciano padre, dame un abrazo y un beso**

**-¡Papá!**

**- Ni papás ni nada, ¡ven!** (Connor se levantó del sofá y haciéndose el remolón fue hasta su padre dio un suspiró de resignación y le dio un abrazo rápido y un beso casi imperceptible, incluso para un vampiro) **Lo puedes hacer mejor.**

**- Papá por favor, hay gente delante.**

**- Si, tu tío Lorne y tu tío Gunn, ahora dame un beso y un abrazo bien dados** (Connor esta vez le dio un abrazo más fuerte y un beso sincero).

- **Tened cuidado.**

**- No sufras, tu padre siempre lo tiene** (le contestó mirándolo con ternura y finalmente Ángel salió del hotel con una sonrisa en la cara, su chico se hacía el duro pero en el fondo era un amor de hijo).

-** Venga chico, a la cama contigo, mañana tienes mucho que aprender.**

**- ¿En serio? Es aún muy pronto**

**- No son pasadas las once, y ya has oído a tu padre Lorne y yo estamos al mando. Así que sino quieres que te de unos buenos azotes antes incluso que tu padre saque el coche del garaje, ya te estás preparando para la cama.**

**- Eres peor que papá** (dijo refunfuñando mientras subía las escaleras hasta el apartamento)**.**

**- Dentro de un rato subiré a chequear, meloconcito** (dijo Lorne), ** y me aseguraré que no hay en tu cama chinches que te coman** (Connor solo puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. ¿porqué tenía él que aguantar todo eso?)


	2. Chapter 2

Sobre las doce Lorne subió al apartamento, para echarle un vistazo a Connor, por supuesto no estaba en la cama. Estaba en el sofá jugando a la videoconsola con los auriculares puestos para no hacer ruido. Lorne tiró del cable que conectaba la videoconsola a la electricidad. Y Connor dio un bote del susto, por unos instantes pensó que se había roto la videoconsola hasta que oyó a Lorne justo en su cogote mandarlo a la cama. Connor estaba apunto de tirarse al cuello de Lorne cuando desde la planta de abajo Gunn le preguntó a Lorne si necesitaba ayuda ahí arriba con el chico. Lorne espero unos instantes y tras ver como el chico gruñía pero se iba finalmente a su habitación, le contestó a Gunn que no era necesario. Cuando vio bajo la rendija de la puerta que al luz se apagaba, tomó la videoconsola y salió del apartamento. Al cabo de 10 minutos de haber salido del apartamento un enfadadísimo Connor bajó las escaleras hasta el hall como un ciclón.

- **¿Dónde está mi videoconsola?**

- **En mi habitación **(dijo Lorne)** mañana te la regreso. Por hoy ya fue suficiente de jueguecito.**

- **Además, Connor, son pasadas las 12, hace una hora que deberías estar durmiendo ya. En vez de montar esta pataleta en medio del hall como un niño de 5 años.**

- **No estoy montando ninguna pataleta **(montando claramente una pataleta)** la videoconsola es mía, no tenías derecho a llevártela **(apuntando con el dedo de una forma muy beligerante a Lorne).

- **Como ya he dicho antes, son pasadas las 12, hace una hora que deberías estar durmiendo ya, tu padre va a estar fuera dos semanas. A menos que quieras pasarte estás próximas dos semanas durmiendo sobre tu estómago, te sugiero que subas esas escaleras igual de rápido que las has bajado y te metas en la cama y te pongas a dormir ¡YA! **(dijo Gunn subiendo la intensidad del discurso a cada palabra que salía de su boca. Connor se quedó quieto mirándolos con cara de odio durante unos instantes, hasta que Gunn se llevó la mano al cinturón. Entonces Connor subió corriendo las escaleras y finalmente se acostó).

- **Nunca un solo gesto tuvo tanto poder **(dijo Lorne)

- **Si, mi padre solía hacer ese gesto mucho.**

- **Vaya, nunca comentaste que tu padre fuera tan severo.**

- **Solo hacía el gesto, lo cierto es que nunca llegó a pegarme, la simple amenaza ya me aterrorizaba y me disuadía de desobedecerle, supongo que es algo del subconsciente.**

- **Jajaja pues con Connor ha funcionado también.**

- **Bueno, no todo ha sido mérito mío, Ángel se ha encargado de que ese mocoso cuando vea un cinturón vea algo más que un complemento para que no se te caigan los pantalones.**

- **Y que un cepillo no solo sirve para cepillar el cabello ¿no? **(poniendo una mueca de dolor) **jajaja**

- **Jajaja**

- **No deberíamos reinos, el grandullón no lleva ni un par de horas fuera y ya ha dado problemas con lo de acostarse. Van a ser dos semanas muy largas.**

- **Las más largas de mi vida** (dijo Gunn tapándose la mano con la boca).

A la mañana siguiente Connor, nada más despertarse corrió al comedor. Efectivamente su videoconsola volvía estar en el sitio de siempre. Se duchó, se vistió, preparó la mochila para las clases de refuerzo que su padre le había obligado asistir para ponerse al día en sus estudios y bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Por supuesto estaba de un humor de perros e intentaba ignorar a Lorne y a Gunn. Que ya estaban hechos a esos desplantes de adolescente. Y aunque a Lorne le encantaba desayunar mientras hablaban amistosamente sobre temas agradables, Gunn, en el fondo prefería ese silencio. Al acabar el desayuno, Gunn, como siempre hacía llevó a Connor a la academia, acompañándolo hasta el interior del edificio y no en la entrada, como acostumbraba. Ángel no estaba y no quería tener problemas con el muchacho. Al menos, las 6 horas que tenía que estar en esa academia, estaría tranquilo que nada mala le pasara al muchacho. Connor por supuesto quería morirse de la vergüenza, que un adulto te lleve hasta clase ya es vergonzoso, pero que no te acompañe hasta la entrada sino que no se vaya hasta asegurarse que estás dentro era mortificante. Gunn incluso tuvo, la osadía de desearle un buen día y decirle que se portara bien. Por supuesto, aquello fue un tiro de gracia para la vida social de Connor. En aquella academia la mayoría de alumnados eran adultos que habían dejado los estudios de jóvenes y ahora compaginaban sus trabajos con las clases para poder conseguir un mejor empleo o ir a la universidad. Ya casi todos lo veían como la mascota del aula, y aquello, sin duda, no iba a ayudarle a que lo vieran como a un tipo más.

Vivir con Holtz había sido vivir con un palo metido en el culo constantemente. Vivir con Ángel a veces también era como tener un palo metido en el culo. Pero vivir bajo las órdenes de Gunn y Lorne era como vivir con una tubería de gas metida en el culo, en un culo ya de por si muy irritado. Eran mucho más restrictivos que Ángel, mucho más intransigentes y mucho más inquisidores. Monitorizaban todos sus movimientos, era ridículo. Un niño de 5 años tenía más libertad y autonomía de la que tenía Connor. Connor se sentía como un recluso bajo vigilancia. Se estaba asfixiando. Y cuando Connor se sentía de esa forma, solo había una cosa que le hiciera sentir mejor. Salir a matar demonios. Pero con aquellos dos siempre detrás de él, no había manera humana de salir de caza. Pero si no salía de caza Connor se iba a volver muy loco. Y sabía que aquello no acabaría bien. Connor sabía que era más fuerte, ágil y veloz que Lorne y Wesley juntos. A los ojos de Connor eran tan patéticos. Gunn con su camioneta y Lorne con toda su mierda pacifista. Cuando estaba su padre, los respetaba, bueno porque sino su padre se aseguraba que los respetase a fuerza de nalgadas. Pero Connor tenía claro que los únicos que valían la pena tener en consideración en toda la banda eran Spike, su padre y un poco Gunn que para ser humano, no lo hacía del todo mal. A los demás los veía como mascotas que a su padre le hacía gracia tener. Y le crispaba los nervios que alguien tan patético como Wesley, ¡E incluso Fred!, hubieran ido de caza con su padre, mientras él se tenía que quedar en casa. Él, el destructor., tomando leche calentita y yéndose a dormir a las 10, porque al día siguiente había colegio.

Lo peor es que cuando intentó, alejarse de la caza, y hacer la vida normal de un adolescente, se encontró con que su padre no veía correcto que saliera cada día con sus amigos, que se fuera, los fines de semana, a jugar a baloncesto o la Xbox o hacer el manta en el centro comercial, como hacen todos los adolescentes de ese maldito país. Ángel no quería que cazara, decía que quería que tuviera una adolescencia normal. Pero después le prohibía salir o le ponía un montón de condiciones estúpidas. Connor, a esas alturas estaba convencido que Ángel lo que quería en realidad era que volviera aquel bebé que le quitaron en vez de aquel adolescente con pensamientos, deseos y necesidades propias. Pero eso no se lo había dicho nunca, claro, porque en Connor se albergaba el miedo que Ángel se lo reconociese y que lo echara de casa y se fuera todo al garete. Pero Connor después de una semana de ser mangoneado y controlado por aquellos dos peleles estaba demasiado crispado para ponerse a analizar sus sentimientos. Solo sabía, que matando demonios, siempre se sentía mejor. Había nacido para luchar y era solo en la lucha que se sentía completamente realizado. Para desgracia de Ángel, era cierto, el hijo humano de dos vampiros, no estaba hecho para empastar caries o diseñar puentes. Connor era un guerrero, nació para serlo, estaba predestinado incluso antes de su nacimiento, y quería serlo, amaba ser un guerreo. De no haber sido tan poderoso…¡pero lo era! ¡Maldita sea, lo era, era poderoso! Poderosos como ningún otro humano lo podría llegar a ser. Y tanto poder solo podía tener una finalidad. Luchar contra el mal. Hasta su padre, que era un vampiro, se dedicaba a ello, y no entendía porque era tan reacio a qué él, nacido para luchar, hiciera lo mismo. Aquello lo frustraba hasta cuotas inimaginables. Pero a pesar de todos sus miedos, a todas las prohibiciones de su padre y a que lo tratasen como a un niño de pañales, Connor inconscientemente quería a su padre y era por eso que seguía con él. Pero no estaba seguro, cuánto más pesaría más su amor por su padre que su inevitable destino de convertirse el mejor guerrero de la historia.

Las cosas se calmaron un poco cuando Gunn tuvo que irse porque Fred lo llamó por algo relacionado con sus padres, le faltó tiempo para largarse, pero eso si antes hizo una llamada a Wes, ya que sabía que Lorne no tendría manso suficientes para Connor. Y así de paso abría camino para que Ángel y Wes se reconciliaran. Aquella disputa estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Lorne estuvo 100x100 de acuerdo con Gunn y aunque pensaba que hubiera podido encargarse solo de Connor decidió acceder a que Wes le echara una mano. Tanto Wes como Ángel eran demasiado cabezotas xara dar el primer paso, así que Gunn decidió darlo él por ellos. Por supuesto Wes accedió en seguida a echar una mano con Connor, se sentía tan culpable por que el chico hubiera sido raptado y llevado a aquella dimensión diabólica.

Era sábado por la noche y estaba encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, Lorne le había castigado sin poder ir con sus amigos a los recreativos porque una vez más él había perdido los nervios y lo había mandado a la mierda, no sin antes insultarlo a gusto. Lorne se había quedado un poco parado y tras agarrarlo de la oreja y arrastrarlo hasta el aseo y lavarle bien la boca, le había dicho que esa tarde no iba a ningún sitio y que se pusiera a escribir una redacción sobre la importancia de las buenas maneras en la vida. Y entonces la divina providencia llamó a la puerta del Hyperion vestida de Prada. Lo cierto es que Connor ignoraba por completo si aquello era Prada o Zara, pero la señora era muy elegante y sofisticada. Bueno, dejémoslo que lo era para un chico de la edad de Connor.

- **¿Wesley?**

- **¿Elisabeth? Pero… pero…¿qué haces aquí?** (preguntó Wesley cuando puedo salir de su asombro)

- **Me envía el consejo. Hemos intentado contactar contigo, pero ni contestas a los emails, ni a las cartas, ni a las llamadas, así que no me ha quedado más remedio que tomar un avión y presentarme aquí.**

- **Bueno, quizás si no he contestado ni las llamadas, ni los emails, ni las cartas es porque no quería hacerlo. Yo ya no soy un guardián. Vosotros mismos me destituisteis ¿lo recuerdas?**

- **¡Se te murió "la cazadora"!** (dijo ofendida por el trato dispensado por Wes)**.**

- **Si **(se hizo un silencio muy tenso. Connor estaba en la recepción había dejado de escribir y estaba muy atento al espectáculo)**. No has contestado a mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?**

- **El vampiro que mató a tu madre está aquí **(Wes se quedó petrificado)**. En alguna parte de Los Ángeles. Tu padre y otros 6 miembros del consejo vendrán a**

- **¿Mi padre? Mi padre tiene más de 60 años y es una rata de biblioteca, no tiene ninguna posibilidad de matar a ese hijo de puta **(Connor abrió muchos los ojos y se inclinó un poquito para oír mejor**).**

- **Por supuesto que tu padre no tiene ninguna posibilidad, Wesley.** (Elisabeth dijo como si estuviera diciendo que las vacas vuelan) **No seas ridículo. Estamos aquí para catalogarlo, seguirlo, acabar de hacerle el perfil y después contactaremos con algún cazador adecuado y experto para eliminarlo. Necesitamos un sitio donde…**

- **¡Ni, lo sueñes, no!**

- **Wesley no te lo estoy pidiendo, te estoy informando.**

- **¿Qué? Pero como te atreves**

- **Habla con tu padre. Las llaves** (alargándole la mano).

- **Noooooooooooo** (dijo indignado)

- **Como he dicho solo te estoy informando. Wesley tu padre y los demás llegarán mañana a las seis de la tarde, si tienes algo que creas que pueda avergonzarte, te sugiero que te deshagas de ello. Tómalo como un gesto de cortesía entre excompañeros. Estaremos allí a las seis de la mañana, con o sin llaves** (dijo y con un giró muy de Hollywood en opinión de Connor se dio la vuelta y salió por donde había entrado minutos antes)

- **Connor, he de salir, quiero esa redacción acabada, los deberes acabados y el hall limpio como una patena para cuando regrese.**

- **¿Y eso será a las…?**

- **No lo sé, puede que no me lleve nada o puede que me lleve mucho, sea como sea, cuando entre por esa puerta, más te vale que vea todas esas tareas acabadas, y bien hechas, Connor** (dijo poniéndose su chaqueta y comprobando una vez más que lo llevaba todo). **Lorne estará aquí sobre las tres, no me demoraré tanto, cualquier cosa llevo el teléfono** (enseñándole el móvil)** encima. **

- **Ok**

- **Y nada de tonterías Connor, o tu trasero va a lamentarlo mucho **(y con esa última frase lapidaria, más propia de Gunn que de Wes, salió del hotel).


	3. Chapter 3

Connor miró su reloj. Las nueve y media. Lorne no vendría hasta pasadas las tres, a Wes le llevaría un par de horas o tres adecentar su piso, más 30 minutos en coche de ida y 30 de vuelta, eso le daba un buen margen de maniobra. Connor tomó el teléfono y llamó a Ángel. Ángel no había llamado en todo el día así que seguro que estaría por llamar. Si iba a salir, más valía que lo llamara él, no fuera que llamara y descubriese que no había nadie en casa.

- **Ey, Ángel ¿qué tal todo?**

- **¿Solo han pasado unos días y ya me llamas Ángel?**

- **Bueno, era por si contestaba el crio **(Connor no entendía porque Ángel aún no le había contado nada a Liam).

- **El crío, se llama Liam, y mis hijos ni me llaman por mi nombre, ni contestan mi teléfono personal.**

- **Se dice móvil, papá **(Ángel sonrió al oír a su hijo llamarle de nuevo papá sin darse ni cuenta) **¡Y que sea yo el que viene de otra dimensión!**

- **¿Qué tal todo por ahí? **

- **Aburrido. ¿Ya se lo has dicho?** (quería incomodar a su padre al fin y al cabo esa no era una llamada par preocuparse por él sino para asegurarse de que no le llamara más tarde)

- **Si, hijo ya se lo he dicho **(eso lo pilló fuera de juego, no esperaba que al fin su padre hubiera encontrado el valor para explícaselo todo a Liam).

- **¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado?** (esta vez no era una pregunta de cortesía, realmente quería saberlo)

- **Bien, se lo ha tomado bien, bueno, no sé lo he contado todo aún **(Connor rodó los ojos, ya decía él)**, justo lo hablamos esta noche, pero estaba cansado y se quedó dormido. Aún no sabe lo de tu edad.**

- **Pues se va a llevar una sorpresita, asegúrate que no me trae un peluche de regalo.**

- **Hablaré con él mañana, ahora es muy tarde**

- **Son las nueve y media papá.**

- **Y él tiene 8 años, Connor** (dijo Ángel rodando los ojos)**.**

- **¿Cuándo volvéis?**

- **Regresamos el domingo al mediodía ¿Por qué? ¿Me echas de menos, hijo? **(dijo henchido de ilusión)

- **Si, claro, además Spike se llevó mi mp3** (así que era eso pensó Ángel, y volvió a poner los pies en la tierra).

- **Grrrrr.**

- **Ok ¿está Spike por ahí?**

- **No, salió **(dijo muy seco)

- **Ok, entonces hablamos mañana **(dijo muy cortante Connor, no quería alargar más la conversación. Ángel se sintió como si Connor le hubiera llamado solo para hablar con Spike)**.**

- **Hablamos mañana, hijo, descansa bien **(dijo un poco triste, pero Connor no lo notó) **y no les des mucho trabajo a los chicos.**

- **Noooo. Igualmente, que descanses** (y colgó el teléfono y puso una gran sonrisa, aquella llamada no le había llevado ni 5 minutos. Decidió llamar a Justine, iría a verla, era una gran ocasión para verla sin tener que mirar a su nuca cada 3 segundos).

- **¿Connor?**

- **Hola Justine.**

- **¿está todo bien? **(sonaba preocupada)

- **Sí, me quedé solo, pensé si te apetecía quedar.**

- **Claro cielo, siempre que quieras ¿quieres que pase a por ti?**

- **Si, gracias.**

- **Muy bien, estaré allí en 15 minutos.**

- **Ok **(Connor sonreía de punta a punta, quizás podría salvar la semana al fin y al cabo)

Justine llevó a Connor a un nido infestado de vampiros, sus amigos y ella llevaban meses tras ellos. Pero eran demasiados y su sire era muy fuerte para ellos. Pero no para Connor. Justine también vio en esa una ocasión estupenda para aprovechar las cualidades de Connor y hacer una buena limpieza.

- **Woaaaa ¿viste eso? ¿Lo viste? ¿Viste la cara de miedo con la que me miró?¿Y ahora qué más?** (Connor estaba exultante de adrenalina, parecía un yonkie que acabará de darse un chute)

- **Estuvo muy bien, cariño **(le dijo muy tiernamente acariciándole la mejilla). **No lo hubiéramos logrado sin ti. Ahora la gente podrá caminar por esta ciudad un poco más segura. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti **(y le sonrió dulcemente)

- **Gracias, Justine. ¿Sabes algo de padre? **(refiriéndose a Holtz)

- **Hablé con él hace un par de días, está bien, orgulloso de ti, como todos** (A Connor se le iluminó la mirada y se le llenó el pecho. Sentir que su padre estaba orgulloso de él era como una explosión de felicidad y alegría).

- **¿En serio? **(Connor parecía un cachorrito a la espera que le lanzasen la pelota)

- **Claro, le conté lo que hiciste con aquellos vampiros del desguace de coches.**

- **Estaba impresionado, me pidió que se lo contará ¡3 veces! Jajajaja**

- **¿Tres? **(Justine asintió, lo cierto es que no había visto a Holtz des de hacía semanas)

- **¿Ángel ya confía en ti? **(dijo Justine de forma muy casual).

- **Come de la palma de mi mano **(dijo muy presuntuoso)**, en cuanto padre lo diga, acabaré con él. Vengaré a padre y su familia. No sé a qué espera padre para dar la orden.**

- **Eso está muy bien, Connor, eres un gran chico y muy buen hijo **(Justine volvió a manipular a Connor)**. Pero debes ser paciente, Ángel es muy poderoso, cuerpo a cuerpo no lograríamos ganarle, tenemos que ser más astutos que él y sus amiguitos.**

- **Lo sé, no solo soy músculos **(dijo entre dientes porque muchas veces Holtz lo trataba como si fuera solo eso y el hecho que Ángel lo obligará a asistir a esa academia le hacía sentir como si Ángel también pensara que no era muy listo).

- **¡Claro que no! Yo no he dicho eso, ni se me pasaría por la cabeza** (dijo fingiéndose ofendida).** La forma de analizar cada combate demuestra que no eres un saco de músculos, demuestras intuición y eres capaz de adelantarte a los movimientos de tus enemigos, eso significa que no solo no eres tonto sino que eres observador e inteligente** (Justine le estaba regalando los oídos, para lograr de Connor una total sumisión)**. Tanta caza me dio hambre (**se miró el reloj) **quizás encontremos alguna cafetería de esas que n o cierran en toda la noche que nos prepare unos buenos bistecs y…**(Connor le agarró fuertemente la muñeca para ver bien la hora que marcaba el reloj)

- **¡Las tres menos veinte, mierda! ¡Lorne!**

- **¿El demonio?**

- **Si, debía llegar sobre las tres, si llega y no me encuentra en casa ¡Mierda! **(Connor se puso de los nervios, Justine lo miraba alucinada, no entendía cuál era el problema).

- **Dile que saliste a estirar las piernas, que no podías dormir y que…(**dijo de forma muy condescendiente Justine)

- **¡Maldita sea Justine, muévete, me tienes que llevar de vuelta al Hotel, hay que apresurarse, quizás se haya entretenido y aún podamos llegar antes que él!**

- **Ok, ok, cálmate, ya vamos **(dijo Justine rodando los ojos, y ambos salieron de allí y montaron en la furgoneta de Justine camino al Hotel)


	4. Chapter 4

Por mucha prisa que se dio Justine llegaron sobre las tres y cuarto al Hotel, Connor golpeó la guantera de la camioneta haciendo volar la tapa de pura rabia al ver el coche Lorne aparcado en la entrada del Hotel. Connor solo colocó de nuevo la tapa de la guantera y Se quedó unos segundos sentado en el coche cabreado como una mona consigo mismo, por no haber tenido más cuidado con el tiempo. Si los chicos empezaban a sospechar de él por algo tan estúpido como no haber sabido administrarse mejor el tiempo era como para darle de hostias hasta el día del juicio final. Se esmeraba por fingir que quería estar allí y que sentía apareció por ellos y que quería estar con Ángel que ponerlo todo en peligro por un poco de emoción hubiera sido imperdonable. Padre jamás se lo hubiera perdonado, y le hubiera vuelto a decepcionar, pero él ya no era un niño era el destructor y no podía permitirse ese tipo de errores. En ese momento recordó el tremendo enfado que pilló Ángel cuando se fue con aquellos chicos y que le hizo casi un interrogatorio para averiguar si había tomado alguna de las cosas que ellos tomaban. Y la prohibición lapidaria de NADA DE SUSTANCIAS TÓXICAS EN TU ORGANISMO, DE NINGÚN TIPO.

- **Justine ¿tienes algo de alcohol?**

- **¿Qué? **(lo miró toda extrañada)

- **Si, algo, cerveza, whisky, vodka, vino, lo que sea.**

- **Tengo una botella de whiskey y unas cervezas en el maletero.**

- **¿Pero para que las quieres?**

- **Necesito una cuartada.**

- **¿no eres muy joven para ir de copas? **(dijo Justine que no pudo evitar ponerse en plan adulto)

- **Exactamente **(sonrió como si acabara de ganar tres manos de póker seguidas)**. Si creen que he salido por ahí a bailar y a beber no sospecharan que he estado contigo cazando.**

- **Entiendo **(y le abrió el maletero. Justine se maravilló de la capacidad de improvisar planes B de Connor. Cualquier chico de su edad solo se hubiera enfadado y hubiera intentado salirse con la suya si o si, logrando solo empeorar las cosas, pero Connor había improvisado una cuartada perfecta en menos de 10 segundos. Holtz estaba cometiendo un error en considerarlo solo una herramienta aquel chico era listo, y si no tenían cuidado acabaría dándose cuenta que lo estaban utilizando y que una vez acabara con Ángel, ya no lo necesitarían más, y seguiría su mismo destino)

Connor abrió una de cerveza, que ya sabía que el sabor le gustaba y se las bebió, después mezcló un poco de cerveza con el whiskey se mojó las puntas del pelo. Volvió a repetir la acción pero esta vez se quitó la chaqueta, la sudadera y la camiseta quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba y se echó un poco de esa mezcla por el cuerpo, como si fuera loción o algo así. Finalmente se secó con un trapo que Justine tenía en el maletero y se volvió aponer la camiseta, la sudadera y la chaqueta.

- **Nos vemos, gracias por el paseo** (dijo sin dejar de sonreír)

- **Nos vemos **(Justine arrancó y se fue de allá, pero por el retrovisor vio como Connor cruzaba la avenida camino del Hotel).

Connor empezó a imitar los andares de un borracho, lo había visto decenas de veces en la televisión, y sabía cómo andaban y como hablaban, aunque no entendía el porqué. Sacó las llaves de la cazadora y empezó a jugar con la cerradura, como si no pudiera encontrar el agujero para meter la llave. Aquello funcionó, porque de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe con un Lorne muy cabreado cogiéndolo del cuello de la chaqueta y entrándolo para dentro de muy malos modos).

- **¿Se puede saber dónde narices estabas, jovencito?** (dijo Lorne abriéndole la puerta del Hotel. Lorne había oído como alguien trasteaba con unas llaves en la puerta, no mucha gente tenía llaves. Y estaba a punto de llamar a Wesley porque al llegar al hotel había subido al apartamento de Ángel para echarle un vistazo a Connor y vio que la cama estaba vacía, es más no estaba ni deshecha)

- **De fuera** (contestó Connor echándole todo el aliento encima y sin para de reír como un loco).

- **Eso ya me he dado cuenta. Pero se supone que debía quedarte dentro, estas castigado y además son las tres y cuarto, estás no son horas para que andes golfeando por ahí.**

- **¿Golfeando?' jajaja Lorne noooo jajajaja no fuimos a jugar al minigolf precisamente.**

- **No, ya me imagino que no. Hueles como una maldita destilería. ¿se puede saber dónde has estado y cuanto has bebido?**

- **Creo que no jejeje **(se le escapaba la risa, Lorne le dio una nalgada fuerte para que cortase la tontería rápido)

- **Plaff**

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaauuu, eso dolió **(dijo fingiendo estar ofendido)**.**

- **El dolor de cabeza y de estómago que vas a tener mañana al despertar eso si que te va a doler.**

- **Noooo ahora me tomo una de esas pastillas de Wes y…**

- **Tú jovencito, lo único que vas a hacer es irte directo a la cama, donde deberías de estar desde hace horas. Mañana por la mañana, ya veremos si te dejo tomar esa pastilla o qué. **

- **Buffff no te han dicho nunca que cuando te enfadas estás aún más feo y eso que ya eres muy feo jajaja**

- **Plass** (otra nalgada cayó)

- **Aaaaah **(se cubrió el trasero con ambas manos)** eso no tuvo gracia, moco verde.**

- **Plass **(esta vez fue al muslo, ya que el trasero estaba bien resguardado)

- **Aaaaaaaaaau.**

- **Yo si fuera tú, niñito, me metería rápidamente en la cama antes que este moco verde decida que ay tiene suficiente de tanta impertinencia y vaya a por la cuchara de madera **(Connor abrió mucho los ojos, quizás se estaba pasando en su interpretación, mejor se iba a la cama, no le apetecía nada que Lorne cumpliera su amenaza)**.**

- **Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale** (dijo a regañadientes y fue dando tumbos hasta la escalera)

- **Espera Connor **(dijo Lorne, negando con la cabeza)** Te ayudo a subir.**

- **Nooooo, estoy bien, mira ves **(y levantó un pie para subir el primer peldaño pero no atinó a la primera así que lo volvió a intentar un par de veces más. Lorne para entonces ya estaba a su lado cargándoselo al hombro para ayudarlo a subir las escaleras, de haber sido tan fuerte como Ángel se lo hubiera cargado como a un saco de patatas, solo confiaba que no tuviera un traspiés y cayeran los dos escaleras abajo)**.**


	5. Chapter 5

La mañana siguiente fue peor de lo que esperaba, sinceramente esperaba que Lorne lo castigara con alguna tarea ingrata e inútil, también se esperaba un sermón y algunos reproches. Bueno eso era un precio pequeño que pagar con tal de mantener su tapadera intacta. Pero a las ocho cuando se despertó, solo vio a Lorne de píe frente a su cama con el teléfono en la mano. Cuando Connor se incorporó y abrió la luz de la mesita de noche. Lorne marcó un número de teléfono y esperó a que le contestaran. Connor no entendía nada. ¿Por qué no estaba chillándole o diciéndole esas estupideces que siempre decía?. Pero al oír el "¿si?" (de Ángel al otro lado del teléfono se acabó de despertar de golpe y miró en pánico a Lorne).

- **¿Sí?**

- **Ya despertó **(dijo muy seco Lorne)

- **Pon el manos libres **(dijo aún más seco Ángel y Lorne apretó el botón de manos libres)** ¿Connor?** (Connor tenía los ojos abiertos como dos faros de coche) **¿Connor, me oyes?**

- **Te oye **(contestó Lorne, viendo que al niño se le había tragado la lengua el gato).

- **Entonces contesta, Connor (**dijo enfadado Ángel)

- **Te oigo** (dijo casi en un susurro, pero Ángel tenía oído de vampiro y podía oírlo a la perfección. Igual que Connor habría podido oír a su padre sin necesidad de que hubiera activado el manos-libres).

- **Estoy muy decepcionado contigo Connor Ángel** (ahí van los dos nombre pensó con horror Connor)**. ¡No me pongas los ojos en blanco, jovencito! **(le amonestó Ángel, Connor no se lo podía creer, ¿cómo lo había sabido? ¿tendría cámara también aquel teléfono?)**. no puedo dejarte solo ni dos semanas ¿verdad? Pensé que eras lo suficientemente maduro para quedarte con Lorne y Gunn un par de semanas. Pero veo que me equivoqué y mucho.**

- **Papá, escucha, solos salí un momentito pero se me fue la noción del tiempo y**

- **Primero no debiste salir para nada. Lorne ya me dijo que estabas castigado, de eso también hablaremos cuando regrese **(Connor le echó una mirada de odio a Lorne, el cual solo hizo que mirarle y negar con la cabeza como si fuera un cachorrito travieso). **Y no tienes que hacer nada en la calle de noche, estés o no estés castigado, esté o no esté yo en casa. ¿Alguna vez te he dejado salir yo de noche?**

- **No **(dijo en un susurro)

- **¡Exactamente no! Eres muy chico aún para salir de noche. No conoces aún esta dimensión ni los peligros que hay. ¡No todo son demonios y vampiros Connor, te sorprendería lo que también son capaces de hacer las personas! **(Ángel estaba gritando al teléfono, aunque no fuera necesario, pero estaba tan furioso con su hijo que no pudo evitarlo).

- **Papá, son ellos los que deberían temerme a mí y no…**

- **¿Connor Ángel Galway! Estoy hablando yo, cuando te pregunte me respondes, pero no vuelvas a interrumpirme, jovencito **(Connor apretó fuerte los puños no soportaba ser tratado como un niño)**. Antes de irme te pedí que te comportaras. Y sé que no te has estado comportando tan bien como deberías ni con Lorne, n con Gunn ni en la academia **(Connor abrió aún más los ojos ¿su padre había estado llamando a la academia para preguntar cómo se comportaba? Aquello era ya demasiado, era el único chico de la academia y todos lo veían como a un bebé y que su padre llamara para preguntar si se portaba bien o no, no iba a hacer que lo tratasen como a un igual precisamente).

- **¿Has llamado a la academia?** (Dijo ultrajado Connor olvidando eso de no interrumpir)

- **Claro que he llamado a la academia, soy tu padre, Connor. Es mi deber interesarme por los progresos que hace mi hijo en sus estudios. ¡Y no me cambies de tema! No has tenido suficiente con comportarte como un niñito malcriado sino que encima ayer tuviste las agallas de salir y emborracharte!**

- **No me emborrache, solo bebí un par de cervezas!**

- **Uno no huele como una destilería y va dando tumbos por un par de cervezas, y además ¡Tienes 14 años no debería haber dado ni un sorbo! **(Ángel gritó furioso y de repensé escuchó la voz de un niño)**.**

- **¿Qué pasa papi? (**era la voz de Liam y sonaba un poco asustado)

- **No, pasa nada cielo, estoy hablando con tu hermano, vuelve a la cama **(dijo dulcemente Ángel pero Liam solo había oído hasta "estoy hablando con tu hermano")

- **¿Es Connor? **(Ángel asintió)** ¿pero si acabas de decir 14 años? **(dijo Liam que también había heredado el oído de su padre pero aunque no fuera así Ángel había elevado tanto la voz que se hubiera enterado hasta de ser sordo de nacimiento).

- **¿Si? **(fingió no saber de qué le hablaba)

- **Si, papi, has dicho **(y citó textualmente incluso intentando imitar la voz de enfado de su padre, cosa que les hizo mucha gracia a Lorne ya Connor, pero no tanta a Ángel)** "Uno no huele como una destilería y va dando tumbos por un par de cervezas, y además ¡Tienes 14 años no debería haber dado ni un sorbo!".**

- **Bueno, de eso quería hablarte esta mañana, porque no bajas y le pides a Giles que te prepare el desayuno, yo acabo esta llamada y te cuento.**

- **¿Connor tiene 14 años? ¿Cómo?**

- **Luego te explico, ahora ve y haz lo que te he dicho, campeón.**

- **Noooo** (dijo Liam indignado qué quería que alguien le diera explicaciones ya. Los adultos nunca le explicaban nada, solo lo mandaba a otra habitación y después le decían lo típico de "no son cosas de niños" Había perdido a su hermanito y no iba a contentarse con un es "no es cosa de niños")**. Quiero hablar con él.**

- **Luego, después de que hayamos hablado, si quieres le llamamos, pero ahora está papá hablando con él, así que ve a bajo y dile a**

- **Sí, ya te oí **(dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morros)** "que le diga a Giles que me preparé el desayuno". Pero yo quiero hablar con Conn.**

- **LIAM RUPERT GALWAY PAPÁ TE HA DICHO YA 2 VECES QUE AHORA NO, que bajes y desayunes ¿Tengo que pedírtelo una tercera vez? **(Liam sabía que si su padre tenía que pedírselo una vez más lo haría pero a base de nalgadas y se cubrió rápidamente el culete con las dos manos y negó efusivamente con la cabeza) **¡Entonces, ve! **(Ángel sonó más firme y se escucharon los pasitos de Liam corriendo escaleras abajo)**. ¡Liaaaaaaaaaaaaaam! ¡No se corre por las escaleras!**

- **Lo siento papi **(gritó Liam pero ya estaba abajo. Ángel dio un bufido y se pasó la mano por la cara. Esos dos iban a ser su fin)**.**

- **¿Connor? **(volvió a la conversación)

- **Sí **(dijo tímidamente).

- **Mañana mismo regresamos**

- **¿Mañana? pero si dijiste que estaríais hasta el domingo** (protestó Connor)

- **He dicho que no me interrumpas Connor Ángel Galway **(Connor tragó saliva al oír el nombre completo y su apellido).** Está claro que no puedo irme de casa, así que mañana mismo estaremos ahí **(Ángel hizo una breve pausa para calmarse).** Hijo, cuando regrese, tú y yo vamos a tener una larga charla sobre tu comportamiento mientras he estado fuera, sobre salir de noche y sobre beber alcohol ¿Entendido?.**

- **Si, señor **(dijo Connor, sintiendo como si todo el peso del planeta cayera sobre él. No podría aguantar esa situación mucho más, tenía que acelerar el plan, tenía que deshacerse de Ángel lo antes posible).

- **Ok, te quiero hijo **(dijo dando una larga expiración) **nos vemos mañana.**

- **Hasta mañana, papá **(pero no tenía ningunas ganas de ver a Ángel).

- **Intenta no meterte en líos en las pocas horas que quedan para que regresemos. ¿Lorne?**

- **¿sí, Ángel-cake?**

- **Vigílalo, y si te da problemas tienes mi permiso para usar la cuchara de madera.**

- **Oh eso no será necesario, estoy seguro que Connor hará honor a su segundo nombre y se portará como un angelito hasta que tu regreses ¿verdad Connor?** (Connor le echó una mirada de puro odio)

- **Si **(dijo muy seco)

- **Más le vale, porque sino mañana va a tener que sumarle eso a "nuestra charla". Y no creo que su trasero está para muchas sumas ya** (Ángel hablaba con Lorne pero en verdad el mensaje iba para su hijo).

- **No te preocupes, Connor se va a portar como un angelito ¿verdad que si, Connor? **(Lorne quería que Connor le dijera a su padre que no tenía que preocuparse de que se portara mal).

- **Sí, me voy a portar bien.**

- **Eso es lo que quería oír, hijo. Nos vemos mañana.**

- **Hasta mañana **(dijo Lorne y Ángel colgó)

- **Eres una ruin sabandija ¿Porque lo llamaste? **(le dijo Connor en cuanto colgó su padre el teléfono)

- **Porque es tu padre y tenía que saberlo.**

- **¡Y un cuerno! Solo querías que Ángel te felicitara, ¡eres patético!**

- **Connor, eso no me ha sonado para nada como un niño que se esté portando bien, no quisiera tener que ir a por la cuchara y después cuando tu padre pregunte tener que decirle que tuve que darte una azotaina por que faltaste al respeto, otra vez **(esto último lo añadió echándole una miradita de reproche que Connor prefirió ignorar)**. ¿Si has acabado ya con la pataleta? Ve a la ducha, el desayuno estará preparado en 20 minutos** (Connor lo miró con desprecio y se levantó de la cama para ir a la ducha, pero antes de que entrara en el cuarto de baño Lorne le advirtió de una última cosa)**. Por cierto Gunn y Fred han regresado justo hace una hora y se nos unirán a Wes y a nosotros en el desayuno. Wesley parecía tener un especial interés en hablar contigo cuando le expliqué lo de tu aventurita de ayer noche. Algo de haberte dicho expresamente que no te movieras o algo así **(Connor se quedó quieto en el quicio de la puerta hasta que acabó de hablar pero ni se giró ni hizo ningún comentario) **Gunn tampoco parecía muy feliz **(Y Connor se giró mirándolo horrorizado pero para entonces Lorne ya estaba saliendo del dormitorio, pero por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver la reacción de Connor y sonrió).


	6. Chapter 6

Connor se tomó lo que probablemente fue la ducha más larga de su vida, no solo tendría que enfrentarse a Ángel cuando regresara, sino que ahora debía bajar con todo ese atajo de lastimeros inútiles y fingir estar afligido o algo así. Todo aquel jueguecito empezaba cansarle, debía apresurarse a ganarse la confianza de todos y deshacerse de Ángel de una vez por todas. Padre estaría orgulloso de él y podría volver a su lado a matar demonios, vampiros y otros seres maléficos. Pero aún no había llegado ese momento, lo sabía, Ángel no sospechaba nada, pero eso no significaba que confiara en él. Y debido a que Ángel no le dejaba ir de caza las ocasiones para fingir un ataque y acabar con él eran nulas, además en el hotel siempre había alguien. ¿Por qué diantre no se buscaba una casa propia?

A pesar de las apariencias Connor sabía ser paciente y esperar, al menos cuando se trataba de una caza. Y Ángel sin duda era una gran caza, sabía que solo tendría una oportunidad para eliminarlo, así que no lo iba a estropear precipitándose. Por mucho coraje que le diera ser tratado como un ser indefenso y débil, debía permitirlo, todo habría valido la pena si al final lograba librar a este mundo de un ser tan terrible como Ángelus.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya miren quien se ha dignado a bajar a desayunar ¿te queda algo de piel o te has frotado tanto que también te la borraste?

- Hola Gunn (dijo Connor sin mucho entusiasmo), Fred.

- Ya nos ha contado Lorne tú aventurita de noche (continuó Gunn, Fred le regaló una sonrisa tierna sentía un poco de pena por él, al fin y al cabo Connor era un adolescente, se suponía que debía hacer eso ¿no?).

- ¿y también te ha contado como le ha faltado tiempo para irle con el chisme a mi padre, como la sabandija rastrera que es?

- Plaff, Plaff, PLaff (tres nalgadas bien fuertes cayeron. Connor se giró para ver quién era y sobre todo para alejar su trasero de esa mano tan dura).

- ¡Wes! (dijo sobándose el trasero)

- Si, Wes. Sino fuera porque mañana mismo estará tu padre aquí y sé perfectamente que te va a dar un buen escarmiento (Connor se puso rojo como un tomate), te juro que ahora mismo estarías sobre mis rodillas berreando como el mocoso desobediente que eres.

- Wes, yo lo siento, pero es que me surgió algo.

- ¿Te surgió algo? ¡TE SURGIÓ ALGO! Ya te diré lo que te surgió, te surgió la posibilidad de irte de fiesta con tus amigotes de noche y emborracharte como una cuba aprovechando que tu padre no estaba en casa. ¡ESO ES LO QUE TE SURGIÓ!

- Wes, no fue así.

- Te dije expresamente que acabaras tus tareas y que no dejaras el Hotel, que te fueras directo a la cama.

- Y me fui a la cama! (mintió) solo que después me Sali (esto lo dijo flojito y rápido) PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF (otras tres palmadas cayeron, esta vez de Gunn)

- ¿Lo encuentras gracioso? (le retó Gunn)

- No, señor (dijo poniendo cara de arrepentimiento y bajando la cabecita. Eso le ablandó el corazón a Fred).

- Venga chicos, dejarlo ya, el pobre ya tiene suficiente con el rapapolvo que le habrá echado su padre por teléfono ¿Verdad, Conn? (dijo Fred apiadándose del chico. Conn puso aún más cara de perrito abandonado. Le gustaba mucho Fred y le gustaba más cuando se enfrentaba con Gunn para ponerse de su lado).

- Me da igual, lo que tenga en mente tu padre, hasta que no llegue, no pienso quitarte el ojo de encima, ¡ni siquiera para cagar!

- ¡Wes! (dijo escandalizado)

- ¡Nada de Wes! Ángel ya te perdió una vez por mi culpa, y eso me costó nuestra amistad, por no mencionar que casi me cuesta la vida. Hasta que llegue tu padre no pienso quitarte el ojo de encima, entérate (le dijo Wes puntualizando cada palabra con su dedo en la frente de Connor). Y ahora siéntate y desayuna. Después quiero que me enseñas las tareas que te dejé para acabar antes de irme (Connor puso una mueca de dolor. Al verle la cara a Wes se le transformó la suya) ¡Come! (ordenó Wes y contó hasta 100 para no estrangularlo).

Efectivamente el día para Connor fue muy pero que muy largo Y Wes no le quitó la vista de encima. Connor tuvo que dejar la puerta del baño abierta cuando tuvo que ir. Y por la noche Wes se quedó durmiendo en una cama plegable al lado de su cama. Todo aquello fue un auténtico suplicio para Connor que sabía que las cosas aún se pondrían peor cuando Ángel a apareciera. Le hervía la sangre saber que tendría que dejarse zurrar por Ángel con tal de aguantar la fachada un poco más. Esperaba que con la llegada del hijo de la caza vampiros corrupta, Ángel bajara aún más la guardia y poder aprovechar la oportunidad para destruirlo y cumplir con su misión, poder dejar todo aquello atrás y volver a su vida.


	7. Chapter 7

A primera hora de la tarde Ángel, Spike y Liam hacían su entrada en el hotel. Todo el mundo fue a recibirlos al hall y estuvieron hablando muy cordialmente. Connor se mantuvo en un discreto segundo plano. Tenía motivos para hacerlo, no sabía cómo actuar con Liam y recordaba demasiad bien su última charla telefónica con Ángel. Ángel y Liam iban contestando las muchas preguntas con las que les estaban asediando el equipo, pero Ángel de vez en cuando alzaba la mirada y le echaba una miradita a Connor.

- Papi, ¿ese es Connor? (preguntó Liam señalando al adolescente que se había quedado en un lado del hall del hotel).

- Si, hijo ese es tu hermano Connor. ¡Connor! (le llamó su padre) ven aquí a saludar a tu hermano y tu padre, anda.

- Ho-Hola (dijo tímidamente)

- Hola, soy Liam, soy tu hermano mayor, tú no te acuerdas pero yo te regalé al señor Ridicopalopulus

- ¿qué?

- Era el dinosaurio de peluche favorito de Liam, te lo regaló cuando naciste.

- Ah

- Te lo he guardado, pero creo que ya no querrás jugar con él ¿verdad?

- No, no lo creo.

- ¿Entonces no te molesta que me lo quede?

- No, en absoluto.

- ¡Genial! ¿Oíste papi?, no le importa.

- Lo oí, campeón.

- Papá me ha contado que este tiempo estuviste en un sitio mágico que te hizo mayor (Connor arqueó una ceja y miró a Ángel, que le hizo un gesto como para que le siguiera el rollo a Liam).

- Si, algo así.

- ¿te dolió mucho?

- ¿el qué?

- Hacerte mayor

- Jejeje no me hice mayor de golpe, allí el tiempo transcurría más rápido.

- ¿más rápido? La gente iba como cuando pasamos en el video la película a toda velocidad.

- Jajaja no enano, no (le dijo Spike), es un poquito más complicado. Otro día te lo explico, porque no me llevas a mi habitación y me enseñas eso que decías antes. Así dejamos que papá y tu hermanito hablen un rato a solas (Connor le echó una mirada de puro odio a Spike).

- Si, hijo, yo subiré luego y te ayudaré a colocar tus cosas de nuevo en la habitación (Liam agarró de la mano de Spike y tiró de él).

- Hijo (Connor bajó la cabeza había llegado la hora de escuchar la música. Pero Ángel se acercó a él y lo abrazó) te he echado mucho de menos (Connor se quedó parado, eso no se lo esperaba).

- Yo…yo también (dijo torpemente y poniéndose rojo como un tomate. Ángel sonrió y le agarró por el hombro)

- ¿Y bien? ¿cómo ha ido por aquí?.

- ¿Quieres decir a parte de lo que tú ya sabes? (dijo tímidamente)

- Si, aparte de eso (dijo poniendo una mueca de disgusto).

- Bien, ha ido bien.

- Me alegra oír eso, me fui un poco preocupado por dejarte solo y no llevarte con nosotros, pensé que te sentirías relegado o algo así (Ángel no quería que pensara que sentía favoritismo por Liam).

- No , no entiendo ¿Por qué? (Connor realmente no entendía de lo que le estaba hablando Ángel)

- Jajaja por nada hijo, por nada (sonrió al ver que Connor no tenía nada de maldad en su corazón). Y ahora pongámonos serio, vamos al despacho, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, jovencito (¿jovencito? E ahí la señal, había llegado la hora del castigo, Connor tragó saliva y se movió lentamente hacía el despacho de Ángel) Cierra la puerta y toma asiento (dijo Ángel mientras se sentaba encima de su escritorio y le indicaba que se sentara en la silla que tenía delante).

- Papá yo…yo lo lamento, en serio, sé que hice mal y tienes mi palabra que no lo vuelvo a hacer (dijo Connor intentando sonar arrepentido).

- Hijo, eso suena muy bien, pero algo me dice que solo me estás diciendo lo que crees que quiero oír.

- No, es así papá, sé que estuvo mal no debí beber está prohibido y es malo para la salud, y no debí salir de noche sin permiso, es peligroso.

- Si, hijo, pero corrígeme si me equivoco ¿no sabías ya todo eso antes de salir y emborracharte? (Connor bajó un poco la cabeza pero no dejó el contacto visual) Ya, lo que me parecía a mí. Connor hijo está muy bien que sepas cuando algo esta bien o está mal, pero no sirve de mucho si no actúas en consecuencia. Y hablando de consecuencias. (Connor gruñó). Si hijo, acción-reacción. Hijo, tus acciones no fueron buenas mi reacción tampoco lo será. ¿qué te dije antes de marcharme sobre si te portabas mal?

- Ya pero es que Lorne y Gunn se comportaron como dos auténticos capullos.

- ¡Connor! (le riñó muy serio Ángel) ya hemos hablado de respetar al equipo. Que no tenga que volver a tener esa charal contigo.

- No, señor (dijo sonando arrepentido)

- Y por lo que tengo entendido ellos no se habrían tenido que poner tan serios si cierto jovencito no se hubiera puesto insoportable.

- Yo no me puso insoportable

- Connor, que nos conocemos y ambos sabemos que cuando quieres te puedes comportar como un auténtico terror de niño.

- No soy un niño.

- Pues como un terror de adolescente (corrigió Ángel pero sin sonar muy convincente). Lo sé, porque lo haces cuando estoy yo, hasta que me harto y te doy unos buenos azotes y te vuelves a comportar al menos por unos días. Pero francamente, hijo, esperaba que en mi ausencia al menos hicieras el intento de mostrar tus mejores modales. Pero por lo visto nada más salir por la puerta volviste a las andadas. Y eso me entristece Connor, me hubiera gustado comprobar que puedo confiar en dejarte solo, pero ya veo que no.

- ¡Puedes confiar!

- No, no puedo hijo, me lo has dejado más que claro. No solo te portaste como un niño malcriado con Lorne y Gunn sino que encima te saliste de casa a las tantas de la noche, sin permiso, y te emborrachaste. No, hijo, aún no eres lo suficiente maduro, para que te deje asolas sin vigilancia.

- Joder! Ángel! Cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo que ya no soy ese bebé.

- Ninguna, hijo, ninguna. Los bebés no hablan así. Acabas de sumarle una enjabonada de boca antes de dormir. Y no te creas que no me he dado cuenta qu eme has llamado por mi nombre. Connor, mis hijos me llaman papá o papi, no por mi nombre.

- No es justo (y se cruzó de brazos)

- Pues a mí sí que me lo parece, y como aquí el padre soy yo, es lo que cuenta (y lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo levantar. Ángel colocó el pie sobre el asiento de la silla donde había estado sentado Connor segundos antes, con un movimiento rápido le desabrochó el botón de los pantalones y le bajó pantalones y calzoncillos del mismo jalón. Connor estaba horrorizado sabía que eso pasarías, pero jamás se está preparado para ello. Ángel finalmente, colocó al niño sobre su pierna y empezó a descargar su pesada mano sobre el trasero de Connor. Ángel estaba utilizando la fuerza de vampiro así que no le iba a llevar mucho) PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- **Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaa noooooo auuuuu para, duele, duele, me haces daño, para ayyyyyy**

- No quiero volver oír una queja de ti ¿entendiste Connor?

- Si, lo juro, nunca más´, ni una queja, Aaaaay

- Eso espero, porque si tengo otra queja volveremos a tener esta charla. Y ahora tratemos eso de beber alcohol y salir sin permiso

- ¿qué? ¿me vas a dar más? (dijo horrorizado)

- Ya te dije que si te portabas mal con los chicos al regresar te daría una buena tunda. Esto no ha tenido nada que ver con que bebieras o salieras sin permiso (Ángel le hizo dar la vuelta a la silla, mirando esta vez hacia la librería, y lo volvió a colocar sobre su pierna). PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau

- No más alcohol, ni alcohol, ni drogas, ni nada que sea prejudicial para tu salud, hablo muy enserio Connor, más te vale que no te vuelva a pillar tonteando con eso, porque créeme que no te gustaran las consecuencias.

- Noooo, no lo juro, no volveré a beber en mi vida, lo juro bwuaaaa

- Ok, hijo, eso espero (le acarició el pelo y le dio un fuerte abrazo y después le besó en la cabeza). Hijo no quiero perderte de nuevo ¿entiendes por qué me preocupo tanto?

- Sniff sniff si lo entiendo, lo siento papá, perdona

- Shhhhh ya está hijo, ya está todo perdonado, todo está bien entre nosotros shhh te quiero, hijo mío, eso no cambiara nunca. Venga, sube arriba, os he comprado unas cosas en Sunnydale, para que no digas que tu padre es un tacaño.

- Jajajaja (no le tocó más que reírse, era famosa la tacañería de Ángel entre los miembros del equipo)


	8. Chapter 8

Los siguientes días fueron un poco tensos entre todos. Los chicos seguían un poco molestos con Connor por su "escapada" mientras su padre estuvo fuera, dejándolos como unos incompetentes incapaces de vigilar a un niño. Aunque Ángel sabía por propia experiencia que Connor no era un simple niño, era astuto, veloz y terco como él solo.

Ángel intentaba que sus dos hijos se fueran acercando poco a poco, pero parecía haber un total desinterés por parte de Connor y Liam parecía más interesado a jugar con sus jueguecitos y con su padre que en Connor. Después de haber sido colmada su enorme curiosidad sobre la vida de Connor, Liam había dejado de mostrar mucho interés por él y solo parecía interesarle como compañero de juegos, cuando no podía contar con Spike.

- **Como se entere papá, te la vas a cargar** (dijo Liam des del quicio de la puerta. Connor dio un bote por qué no se lo esperaba).

- **¿Se lo vas a decir?** (preguntó Connor mirando fijamente a Liam sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro)

-** ¡No soy ningún acusica! **(dijo poniendo morros y cruzándose de brazos. Connor lo miró y pudo ver ciertas similitudes con su padre).

- **Entonces, vuelve al salón a ver la tele y déjame.**

**- ¿Qué haces? **(preguntó Liam aún desde el quicio de la puerta porque sabía que tenía prohibida la entrada en el cuarto de las armas)

- **Naaaaaaaaaaada** (dijo molesto Connor).

- **Nada no, anda dímelo, yo no sé lo diré a nadie, puedes confiar en mí, al fin y al cabo soy tu hermano mayor.**

**- Jajajaja** (empezó a reírse Connor y Liam se enfadó aún más porque pensaba que se estaba riendo de él).

-** Eres un tonto, Connor** (dijo enfadadísimo), **y le voy a decir a papá que estás aquí abajo sin su permiso.**

**- Eyy eyyy ¿no decías que no eras un chivato? **(Liam le echó una mirada de puro odio) **Además yo ya soy mayor, no necesito permiso de papá para entrar en la armería** (dijo haciéndose el importante. Lo cierto es que su padre le había comentado que no bajara a la armería solo, pero había sido más un comentario o sugerencia que una orden. O al menos así lo veía Connor).

- **¡Eso no es justo, yo llegué primero y yo también ya soy mayor! Voy a hablar con papá para que me deje entrar a mi también…**

**- Ey ey eey** (le dijo Connor para que el chico regresara)** ¿No querías saber que estaba haciendo? **(Connor no estaba nada interesado que Liam llamara a Ángel y le comentara sobre la armería. Aquello por supuesto funcionó, Liam cayó de 4 patas y volvió al quicio de la puerta.)

**- ¿Qué haces? **

**- Balas ¿quieres aprender cómo se hacen?**

**- ¡Si! **(dijo super emocionado Liam).

- **Ok, primero tienes que decidir el calibre de las bajas, mira ahí está el molde de las del 5, que son las que iba a hacer ahora, cógelo y te enseño** (Liam dudo, sabía que no podía entrar allí, pero Connor estaba dentro, y si su padre le dejaba a Connor a él también tenía que dejarle, al fin y al cabo era mayor ¿no?).

-** ¿Porqué del cinco?**

**- Porque mi revolver es del cinco** (Connor le enseñó su pistola).

- **Guaaaaaaaaaau tienes una pistola.**

**- Jajaja claro ¿con crees que mató a los hombres lobos lanzándoles balas de plata con un tirachinas?**

**- Eyyyyy no es necesario burlarte, solo no lo pensé. Espera ¿Matas hombres lobos? **(exclamó alucinando Liam)

- **Si** (dijo de forma natural),** hombres lobos, demonios, vampiros, brujas...**

**- Tío Lorne es un demonio y tía Willow una bruja y papi y tío Spike son vampiros **(dijo Liam apenado. Connor se dio cuenta que el niño había sido criado pensando que todos esos monstruos eran buenos).

- **Solo a los que son malos, Liam, solo mato a los malos **(le tuvo que aclarar para que el niño se tranquilizase y dejara de hacer pucheritos ridículos).

**- ¿Me enseñas? **(dijo señalando las balas, Connor respiró aliviado, era increíble con la facilidad que podía manipulara a ese niño, eso podía serle favorable en algún momento).

- **Claro, es muy sencillo** (Y Connor empezó a enseñarle a Liam como hacer balas, el chico parecía haberlo hecho toda la vida, realmente tenía como él, un instinto nato de cazador. Connor recordó que Liam aparte de ser el hijo de Angelus también era el hijo de la cazadora corrompida).

- **¿Y sabes hacer flechas? **(preguntó tímidamente Liam después de ver lo sencillo que res hacer balas)

-** Flechas y arcos, sé hacer prácticamente cualquier tipo de arma. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacer flechas?**

**- Sí, los indios tenían flechas, y yo quiero ser un indio.**

**- ¿Pero papá no te llama cowboy?**

- **Sí, pero eso era antes, ahora quiero ser indio **(Connor no entendía anda, pero quería mantener contento al niño, podría necesitarlo en el futuro).

**- Qué quieres aprender a hacer primero el arco o las flechas.**

**- ¡Las flechas! **(saltó muy contento Liam. Liam tenía un arco de juguete que aquellas navidades papá Noel le había traído un disfraz de vaquero y de indio con su tienda de campaña y sus pistolitas de juguete y su arco y su flechas de ventosas).

**- Muy bien para las flechas necesitaremos, unas varas, unas puntas que las haremos nosotros mismos, es parecido a lo de las balsa, ya verás que fácil, un cordel, una vela y una navaja** (Connor iba enumerando, lo cierto es que era agradable, tener a alguien que te escuchara y te mirara con tanta devoción y admiración).

- **Tío Giles no me deja tocar las navajas** (dijo Liam poniendo un pucherito).

- **Pero yo sí, y yo soy tu hermano, además estaré aquí mirándote, no es como si te dejara solo jugando con un montón de dagas** (Liam no necesito mucho más para convencerse que hacía bien).

- **Vale** (dijo con una gran sonrisa y se puso muy cerca de su hermano para no perder detalle de como hacía las flechas).

El resto de la tarde la pasaron muy bien los dos, enseñando uno, absorbiendo como una esponja el otro.

A partir de aquella tarde Liam parecía seguir como un perrito faldero a Connor y mirarlo como si se tratase de una gran estrella del cine. Ángel se alegró enormemente de ver que empezaba a ver una especie de complicidad entre sus hijos. Pero también añoraba cuando Liam era a él que lo miraba como un superhéroe.

Un par de semanas más tarde...

- **¡Maldito crío! ¡Te voy a matar! Esas eran mis sábanas de hilo egipcio** (gritó Cordelia) **no son para que les pintes dianas.**

**- Lo siento Cordi, solo estaba practicando.**

**- Pues práctica con las sábanas de seda de tu padre, a ver que gracias le hace.**

**- Noooo, entonces se enfadaría **(dijo Liam. Cordi resopló y recogió sus sabanas).

-** ¡Pero Liam, están llenas de agujeros! Déjame ver esas flechas** (dijo dando dos grandes zancadas y agarrándole el brazo a Liam para que no las escondiera detrás de la espalada como acostumbraba) **Liam, está son flechas de verdad ¿de dónde las sacaste?**

**- Nooo, déjame, son mías.**

**- Liam, son flechas de verdad, podrías haberte hecho mucho daño.**

**- Que noooo, que yo sé, soy bueno, ves** (enseñándole su sábana agujereada, todos los agujeros estaban en el centro de las dianas) todas dentro.

-** Liam, te hice una pregunta ¿De dónde sacaste esas flechas? **(dijo muy enfadada Cordelia).

-** ¡Son mías! **(le gritó Liam)

- Plass (le dio una palmadita en el culete y Liam rápidamente soltó las flechas para cubrirse el trasero).

- **¿Qué pasa aquí? **(dijo Ángel apareciendo por la puerta, Liam corrió a los brazos de su padre para que lo consolara, cosa que instintivamente hizo).

- **Me pegooooooo, Cordi me pegooooo** (lloró Liam abrazándose a su padre).

- **Toma** (dijo indignada Cordelia dándole en las manos las flechas),** esto es con lo que juega tu hijo, con esto y con mis sábanas de hilo egipcio. Deberías de tener más cuidado con las cosas, esto debería de estar en la armería no en el arcón de juguetes de tu hijo pequeño.**

**- Connor es su hijo pequeño, yo soy el mayor **(le dijo Liam sacándole la lengua)

- **Shhhh** (su padre lo mandó a callar muy bruscamente. Ángel observó bien las flechas). Estas flechas no son nuestras. ¿de dónde sacaste estas flechas hijo?

- **Son mías** (volvió a decir Liam pero esta vez más flojito y cabizbajo).

- **¿Y quién te las dio, hijo? **(Ángel intentaba no mostrarse enfadado porque sabía que Liam se cerraría en banda si pensaba que estaba en serios problemas).

- **Nadie, las hice yo **(dijo sacando pecho).

- **¿Las hiciste tú?** (repitió incrédulo Ángel).

- **Si, es muy fácil** (Liam empezó a explicarle a su padre como se hacían las flechas. Ángel estaba muy atento aunque sabía perfectamente como se hacían las flechas) **…y la punta es la misma técnica que las balas.**

**- Alto ahí ¿también sabes hacer balas?**

**- Sí, pero no funcionan en mis pistolas, se quedan atoradas.**

**- ¿lo probaste? **(le preguntó más pálido aún Ángel)

-** Si, pero Connor ya me dijo que no funcionarían, ¿puedo tener una pistola como Connor, papi? **(dijo con carita de cachorrito)

-** ¡CONNOR ÁNGEL GALWAY! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! (**rugió Ángel y su voz retumbó por todo el hotel. Connor que estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro, lo dejó y tragó saliva, no sabía para que lo quería Ángel, pero ese tono lo reconocía a la perfección, estaba en problemas ¿Pero por qué?).


	9. Chapter 9

- **¿Si? **(dijo Connor al entrar intentando sonar lo más inocente posible, por si acaso, pero al ver las flechas y la sábana que tenía Ángel en la mano supo perfectamente porque era que su padre lo llamaba).

- ** ¿puedes explicarme esto?** (dijo Ángel bastante molesto).

- **Eso, eso son unas flechas y eso…parecen unas dianas pintadas sobre unas sábanas muy caras **(dijo echándole una miradita a Liam).

- **No te pases de listo, hijo, que no es el mejor momento para hacerse el gracioso con tu padre. ¿qué hacía mi hijo de 8 años con unas flechas de fabricación casera practicando el tiro al blanco en el patio?**

- ** ¿Mejorar su puntería?** (dijo con media sonrisa)

- - Plass (Ángel le dio una palmada en el trasero a Connor) **¡Vaya! mi puntería parece bien buena, pero quizás necesite más práctica también yo **(y volvió a levantar la mano).

- **No, no, yo le enseñé a hacer flechas, no pensé que practicaría al tiro al blanco con las sábanas de Cordi** (dijo a la defensiva).

- **Esto no es por las sábanas de Cordi.**

- **Si, si que lo es, **(dijo Cordi, Ángel la miró incrédulo)** bueno también **(dijo Cordi finalmente).

- **Estos son flechas ¡FLECHAS DE VERDAD! Connor. ¿para que se utilizan las flechas, Connor?**

- **Para cazar.**

- **Para matar, Connor.**

- **Vale, **(Connor rodó los ojos) **Liam mató a la sabana de Cordi, le hacemos su debido funeral y ya está, papá no es para tanto, el niño es bueno, sabe lo que hace **(Liam sonrió al oír eso de boca de su hermano)**.**

- **El niño, es mi hijo de 8 años, OCHO, es un niño, y los niños no juegan con flechas de verdad ni con BALAS.**

- **Ya le dije que no funcionarían en las pistolas de juguete.**

- **Es verdad papi, Connor me aviso** (dijo Liam que no quería que su padre riñese a su hermano por su culpa).

- **Liam, tú hermano no necesita de ningún abogadillo de los pobres, tiene una boquita muy buena para hablar por sí mismo **(le dijo enfadado Ángel, Liam tragó saliva su padre estaba realmente enfadado le había chillado y todo).

- **¡Le enseñaste a hacer balas! ¿en que demonios estabas pensando, Connor?**

- **Tiene 8 años, yo a su edad ya sabía**

- **Si, no me lo recuerdes, tú a su edad ya te enfrentabas a verdaderos monstruos, pero él vive en esta dimensión y en esta dimensión los niños de 8 años, no juegan con armas. Y no me vengas con que no lo sabías. Que si a ti no te dejo ir de caza solo que eres mayor que él y como dices tienes mucha experiencia, ¿qué te hizo pensar que dejaré a Liam jugar con armas?.**

- **No se hizo daño, no hizo daño a nadie, si no tenemos en cuenta a las sábanas, claro**

- - Plass Plass Plass (Ángel se cansó de esa guasita que se llevaba Connor)** Vea mi despacho y me esperas, Connor** (le ordenó Ángel y Connor obedeció y se fue hacia el despacho de Ángel). **Y Tú **(le apuntó directamente con el dedo a Liam),** caballerete, sabes muy bien que no te dejo utilizar navajas, y para hacer esas flechas las tuviste que utilizar…**

- **Connor me vigilaba** (protesto poniendo morritos)

- **Plass** (le dio una palmada) **Connor no es un adulto. Liam sabes muy bien que no puedes jugar con armas, es algo de lo que ya hemos hablado antes. Y sé que Giles también tuvo que castigarte ya por trastear con las viejas armas de tu madre** (Liam bajó la cabeza, no sabía que su padre estaba al tanto de eso también). **Estoy muy decepcionado con vosotros dos, de verdad hijo, no esperaba que me desobedecieras de una forma tan descarada. Ve a tu habitación y me esperas allí con la nariz plantada en la esquina. Yo voy a tratar unos asuntitos con tu hermano y subo a hablar contigo Plass** (le dio una palmadita para que obedeciera sin rechistar. Porque Liam era un protestón profesional).

- **Ángel ¿Qué vas a hacer?** (le preguntó un poco preocupada Cordelia, que se temía lo qué Ángel iba a hacer).

- **No me mires así, Cordi. Estamos hablando de balas y de flechas ¿oíste eso de que intentó meterlas en su pistola de juguete? Por desgracias esta casa está llena de armas, imagínate que en vez de su pistola de juguete, la mete en una arma de verdad…**(Ángelo lo dijo aterrado)** desde muy pequeño se le ha enseñado que las armas no se tocan, y ya ha sido castigado varias veces precisamente por eso. No pienso arriesgarme a que piense que esto es como cuando no se come las verduras, es serio. Y esos dos van a enterarse de una vez, que cuando papá dice NO es NO. Y Connor, Connor me va oír bien **(Ángel sabía perfectamente que sus dos hijos podían oírlo perfectamente, ambos habían heredado el oído de vampiro)**. Darle un cuchillo a un niño, enseñarle a hacer balas y flechas…¡Para que se hubiera matado! ¡Tiene 14 años, no tres, debería tener más juicio! ¿y ninguno de los dos tenían que hacer nada en la armería!** (dijo Ángel que sabía de donde habían sacado todo ese material). **Que yo sepa no les di permiso a ninguno de los dos para bajar. Empiezo a cansarme que no hagan caso de nada de lo que les digo, por un oído me entra y por otro me sale. ¿No sé qué demonios se han creído esos dos que soy?, pero aquí yo soy el padre y mi palabra es la ley.**

- **¿Con dinero o sin dinero? **(dijo Spike desde su habitación y los dos muchachos se rieron)

- **¡Spike!** (rugió Ángel que por supuesto lo había oído. Los dos chicos dejaron de reír en el acto. Cordi se quedó mirando a Ángel sin entender nada). **Nos vemos en la cena** (le dio un beso en la mejilla a Cordi y Ángel se metió en hotel de nuevo).

- **Hijo** (dijo al entrar en su despacho). Dame tu revólver.

- **¿Qué revólver?** (dijo con inocencia Connor, pero esta vez, ser un gran tirador no le salvó que le saliera el tiro por la culata, y su padre lo agarró por el brazo, le dio la vuelta y le dio media docena de palmadas bien duras, y cuando un vampiro quiere dar palmadas bien duras, no tienen ningún problema) PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS.

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUU Está escondido en el baño, en el baño ayyyyyy.**

- **CREÍ QUE HABÍA DEJADO CLARO QUE NO ESTABAN PERMITIDAS LAS ARMAS, SOLO CUANDO VAMOS DE CAZA, Y SOLO SI VAS CONMIGO Y LAS QUE YO TE AUTORICE. YA HABLAMOS DE ELLO, HIJO.**

- **Si, pero ese revólver es especial, es…es…**(no podía decirle que era un revólver que le había regalado padre)**…es el primer revólver que tuve.**

- **Solo llevas unos meses aquí, hijo, no puedes haberle agarrado tanto cariño. Así que se acabó llevar armas. Y esta vez, en serio.**

- **De acuerdo **(ya encontraría la forma de recuperarlo. Ángel se sorprendió lo fácil que había claudicado Connor, ¿Estaría madurando o no se lo estaría tomando en serio?).

- **Si estamos de acuerdo, en esto, solo queda tratar sobre lo de desobedecerme por bajar a la armería solo, tener un arma, enseñarle a tu hermanito a hacer balas, darle una navaja, enseñarle a fundir balas,… ¿me dejo algo hijo? **(dijo con ironía)

- **No, señor **(Connor utilizó un tono de arrepentimiento bastante logrado, Ángel realmente pensó que el chico estaba arrepentido).

- **En ese caso, pantalones y calzoncillos abajo y sobre mis rodillas **(dijo Ángel agarrando una pequeña paleta de piel del cajón y sentándose en el sofá).

- **Papá** (tragó saliva Connor) **no es necesario, tienes mi palabra que no se volverá a repetir.**

- **Gracias hijo, y tienes mi palabra que de ser así, esta zurra tampoco la tendré que repetir, ahora sobre mis rodillas, Connor **(Ángel conocía demasiado bien ese tipo de promesas de Connor y también sabía que de no haber castigo esas promesas se convertían en palabras que se las llevaba el viento. Connor se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y se colocó sobre las rodillas de Ángel, a diferencia de Liam, Connor nunca había luchado con él para evitar un castigo. Ángel empezó a descargar primero la mano sobre el trasero ligeramente rosado de Connor). PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- **AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU** (después de las primeras 20 palmadas, Connor empezó a quejarse, su padre estaba usando la fuerza vampírica para zurrarle y por mucha resistencia que tuviera al dolor, la fuerza de su padre lograba doblegar hasta al más duro) **ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy ARGGGH NOOOOO YA, YA NOOO PERDÓN, PERDÓN AUUUUU NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER AUUUUU LO JURO AUUUU PERDÓN, PERDÓN AYYY **(Ángel tomo la paleta de cuero y la dejó sobre el ya muy rosado trasero de Connor).

- **No más destructor, hijo, aquí solo eres Connor Ángel Galway, y de lo único que tienes que preocuparte es de comerte tus verduras, ser buen estudiante y crecer sano, salvo, fuerte y feliz ¿entendiste?** (Connor no dijo nada, solo intentaba asimilar. Ángel no le reclamaba nada que no fuera en el fondo para su propio bien. Aquel monstruo era realmente bueno por unos instantes logró engañarlo y hacerle creer que realmente se preocupaba por él. Justo cando volvía a sentir ese odio hacía Ángel por intentar manipularlo, Ángel tomo la paleta de cuero y dejó hacer el primer golpe) CLAPP

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargg **(Connor aulló como un animal herido, aquello era una mezcla entre la pala y la correa y solo tenía lo peor de ambas)

- - CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP,

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOCORROOOO NOOOOOO AUXILIOOOOO AUUUUUUU NOOOO NO POR FAVOR, NO PAPÁ, AUUUUUUUUUUU NOOOOOOOAUUUUU PERDONAME, PERDÓN, TE LO RUEGO AUUUUUU CLEMENCIA,SEÑOR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU.**

- **SE ACABARON LOS DÍAS DEL DESTRUCTOR, HIJO. NO MÁS CAZAS, NO MÁS ESTAR SIEMPRE ALERTA, NO MÁS PELEAS, NO MÁS ESCABULLIRSE PARA IR DE CAZA, NO MÁS RONDAS NOCTURNAS **(Connor se giró y miró a su padre sorprendido)** Hijo, sé que viniendo de mi parece cosa de broma, peor no nací ayer. Y tengo un olfato muy fino, por mucho jabón o esencia de verbena que utilices, puedo oler la sangre a millas de distancia. Hasta ahora he hecho la vista gorda porque esperaba que poco a poco te fueras aclimatando a esta dimensión. Pero el tiempo de aclimatación se acabó. Solo iras de caza o bajarás a la armería o bajarás a entrenar con mi permiso.**

- **SI, SEÑOR, NUNCA MÁS, LO JURO SNIFF SNIFF**

- **Eso espero hijo, porque en esta casa no se toleran ni las mentiras, ni las faltas de respeto, ni las insubordinaciones. Y cualquiera de las tres solo os traerá llanto y dificultad para sentarse cómodamente.** CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP. CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP

- **Noooooooooo nooooo ya dije que nunca más auuuuuu paraaa duele, duele mucho nooo ya nooooo me haces daño uuuuuuuu paraaaaaa**

- CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP **¿Qué es lo que no se tolera en esta casa hijo?**

- **Las mentiras, ni las faltas de respeto, ni las insubordinaciones.**

- **Correcto. Y está bien dejar que tu hermanito de 8 años juegue con armas?** CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP

- **Nooooooooooooooooo auuuuuuuuuuuuu no no esta bén, por favor, para ya, para, ya no puedo cof cof.**

- **¿Y por qué está mal Connor?**

- **Porque pudo hacerse daño, hacérselo a otros o pudo…**

- ** Pudo matarse Connor, porque ambos sabemos para que están hechas las armas, están hechas para matar** CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP **Y le diste flechas y balas a tu hermanito** CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP **es un niño, solo un niño, no debería no conocer de este mundo, pero por desgracia lo conoce, los conocéis los dos. Ya tengo suficiente pena con eso, no necesitamos más cosas de las que tengamos que lamentarnos** CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP, CLAPP ¿de acuerdo?

- ** Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa siii de acuerdo sniff sniff, no volveré a darle ningún arma a Liam, lo juro. Auuuuuuu. Noooooo. Y lo vigilaré bien auuuu seré un buen hermano ayyy lo juro sniff sniff**

- **Lo sé hijo lo sé **(y dejo el tawse a un lado y ayudó a su hijo a levantarse y a subirse los pantalones, Connor no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gruñidito cuando los calzoncillo y los pantalones rozaron su piel más que castigada). **Estírate un rato** (dijo acomodándolo en el viejo sofá y poniéndole su chaqueta por encima), **ya te llamaré para la cena** ( Ángel le acarició el pelo y salió del despacho cerrando la luz y la puerta. Ángel, ya cansado, subió a su apartamento para tratar con Liam).


	10. Chapter 10

Ángel no tuvo que entrar en su apartamento para saber que Liam estaba llorando con el corazón en un puño, respiró hondo y contó hasta 100. Al entrar al apartamento Spike miró hacía la habitación y le echó una mirada de puro rencor. Ángel sabía que Spike sentía una debilidad por Liam, al fin y al acabo era la viva imagen de Ángel pero era todo el alma de Buffy. Liam estaba de cara a la pared en la esquina como le había mandado pero no podía dejar de llorar

- **¿Liam? Hijo, Liam, mírame** (le pidió con cariño girándolo dulcemente para que lo mirase)** Hijo deja de llorar, las lágrimas no solucionan nada, shhhh ya hijo **(viendo que eso solo hacía que llorase más fuerte).** Venga, campeón, deja de llorar, papá quiere hablar contigo.**

**- Nooo bwuaaa bwuaaa pegaste a Connor por mi cukpa, él no hizo nada malo, fuy yo quien jugó con las flechas bwuaaaa ¨le me dijo que no jugara cuando estuvierais en casa bwuaa y yo no le hice caso y le has pegado snif snif.**

**- Ey, ey vaquero, alto ahí. No debiste jugar con las flechas nunca, ni con nosotros en casa y absolutamente NO sin nosotros en casa. A ver Liam, ¿quién es el papá aquí?**

**- Tú **(dijo poniendo pucheritos y secándose las lágrimas con la manga).

**- Eso es el papá aquí soy yo, y es papá quien da permiso, no Connor. Si papá te ha dicho ya muchas veces que no puedes jugar con armas es que no puedes jugar. Y ni Connor, ni nadie tiene nada que hacer al respeto. Vosotros sois mis hijos y yo pongo las normas. No más armas en casa, no sin permiso de papá **(dijo tocándole la naricita). **Y para que te conste no he castigado a Connor porque jugaras con las flechas.**

**- Le he castigado porque él también me desobedeció, él tampoco tiene permiso para tocar las armas sin mi permiso. Y porqué es mayor que tú, y debió de tener cuidado de ti, en vez de ponerte en una situación peligrosa como es dejar que jugases con balas y flechas. Las balas y las flechas y las armas de la armería son muy peligrosas, Liam. Y no quiero que ni tú ni tu hermano andéis jugando con ellas.**

**- ¿Connor no podía? Pero él me dijo…**(y se tapó la boca al ver que estaba a punto de delatarlo. Ángel rechinó los dientes y volvió a contar hasta 100).

- **No, no tiene permiso, ninguno de los dos tenéis. Y eso no es nada nuevo, ni para Connor, ni para ti, caballerete** (dijo poniéndose de nuevo serio).

**- ¿Papi, a mí también me vas a pegar? **(Liam se cubrió con ambas manos el trasero)

**- Hijo, me desobedeciste, bajaste a la armería, y para ir a la armería hay que pasar por mi despacho, cosa que tampoco tienes permiso si yo no estoy **(le recordó Ángel ya que desde que regresara ya lo había pillado un par de veces entrando en su despacho sin su permiso para coger unos lápices o unos papeles) **tocaste las armas, incluso hiciste balas y flechas. Y después te has puesto a jugar con ellas. Me temo que sí, hijo, papá está muy enfadado.**

**- Papi, yo no quería, fue sin querer, lo juro**

**- Ep, quieto ahí cowboy, no tires el lazo tan lejos. Liam tienes 8 años no 4, sabes muy bien cuando haces algo que está bien y algo que no lo está. Y el hecho que no me lo contaras, demuestra que sabías que no estaba bien y que me iba a enfadar mucho si me enteraba. Así que hijo, ya te voy a tener que castigar por desobedecerme, no hagas que también te tenga que castigar por mentirme **(le dijo muy calmado y en un tono de voz muy sosegada).

- **No** (bajo la mirada y le empezó de nuevo a temblar le labio, eso significaba que estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo).

- **Hijo, sabes que a papá no le gustan ni los niños mentirosos, ni los niños mal educados, ni los niños desobedientes ¿verdad? **(Liam ya empezó a llorar sabía cuál era su destino) **¿Y sabes que les pasa a los niños que mienten, desobedecen o son irrespetuosos? **(Liam empezó a gimotear más) **¿Liam? **(lo miró fijamente) **¿Qué les pasa?**

**- Que sniff sniff que papá les da en el culete y se quedan sin juguetes ni dulces.**

**- Eso es nada de postres esta semana y sin videojuegos dos.**

**- Noooo eso es muchoooo, no es justo a Connor no le has dicho nada de los videojuegos **(protestó de repente Liam).

**- Liam, lo que hiciste estuvo muy muy mal podrías haber hecho daño a alguien, te podrías haber hecho daño a ti mismo, o incluso algo peor hijo. Dos semanas sin videojuegos es más que justo. Y ahora vayamos a por ese culete **(dijo bajándole de un tirón los pantalones, a diferencia de Connor, los pantalones de Liam aún llevaban elástico en vez de correa y bajaron de un tirón. También a diferencia de Connor Liam empezó a removerse como una lombriz para evitar que su padre le zurrara)

- **Noooooo** (protestaba Liam)** No eres malo, noooo, si me pegas ya no te querré nunca más ayyyyy sueltaaaa me haces dañooo** (decía intentado librarse del agarre de su padre. Ángel realmente no tenía ninguna dificultad para controlar a su hijo, pero solía dejar que se agotara, porque así era más fácil castigarlo después)** Noooo papi, nooooo seré bueno auuu sueltaaaa**

**- Ya está bien, Liam Rupert Galway, has sido un niño muy malo y lo sabes, así que no me des patadas porque esta azotaina te la tienes bien merecida, caballerete.**

**- Noooo. Te odio, nooooo **(Ángel ya tuvo suficiente y se sentó en la cama del chico y se lo colocó sobre las rodillas como si Liam estuviera hecho de aire) **Nooo por fi papi, nooo no lo decía en serio, no te odio, nooo, perdóname, papi , yo te quiero, no me pegues por fi.**

**- Yo también te quiero hijo, más que a mi vida, por eso no es de mi agrado tener que darte unos buenos azotes, así que si no quieres que te los de solo tienes que portarte bien, y así los dos seremos muy felices, hijo **(y Ángel no quiso demorarlo más y empezó a dejar su mano sobre el trasero de Liam. Liam era todo chillidos, gritos, llantos, pataletas… no se cortaba ni un pelo, parecía que lo estuviera desollando vivo. Liam tenía la teoría que cuanto más llorase y se quejase peor se sentiría su papá y antes daría por acabada la zurra. Teoría que no iba muy desencaminada, pero que Ángel a veces se la mandaba al garete, como en esa ocasión, cuando creía que realmente Liam se había portado muy mal). Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass (Ángel le dio 50 palmadas controlando su fuerza para no lastimarlo. Aunque Liam también tenía una capacidad de recuperación mayor que la de los humanos, no era como la de los vampiros o la del mismo Connor, y su tolerancia la dolor también era extraordinaria para un ser humano, pero no era nada comparada con la de un vampiro. Ángel sabía que con Liam más valía cantidad que fuerza, Ángel lo había descubierto con los años. Una palmada fuerte no le disuadía tanto como 8 suavecitas. Y en el fondo Ángel lo prefería así, porque no le gustaba hacer daño a sus hijos, aunque fuera en le culete y por ser un poco tremendos) **NO VOLVERÁS A TOCAR NINGÚN ARMA SIN MI PERMISO, NO JUGARÁS NUNCA CON ARMAS O MUNICIONES, NO VOLVERÁS A BAJAR AL ARMERÍA SIN MI PERMISO **Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass (le dio 10 últimas palmadas muy muy suaves pero Liam lloraba como si le acabara de dar con un látigo o algo así). **Hijo**, (Ángel colocó a su hijo con cuidado sobre sus rodillas y empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas con un pañuelito)** si vuelves a desobedecerme, Papá, aparte de con la mano, te daré unos buenos azotes con la zapatilla** (Liam negaba como un loco con la cabeza). **Hablo en serio cuando digo que no quiero que trastees con las armas ¿entendiste? **(Ángel se puso muy serio).

**- Si, entendido snif snif**

**- Ok, todo perdonado, papá te quiere mucho y se preocupa mucho por ti, no quiere que nada malo os pase, venga un beso y un abrazo para hacer las paces** (Liam asintió más tranquilo y forzó una sonrisa y abrazó a su padre y le dio un beso). **Anda ve ahí fuera para que tu tío Spike vea que no te he matado, que con los gritos que dabas seguro que ya llamó al ejército y todo** (y de paso te haga cosquillas y te mime un poco pensó para sí Ángel. Spike des del sofá sonrió, ya que era cierto estaba a punto de entrar allí y darle un puñetazo a Ángel, por hacerlo llorar. Pero Spike sabía que Liam había hecho algo muy peligroso y solo por eso luchó contra su voluntad y se quedó sentado esperando su turno para consolar a Liam y hacerlo reír).

**- ¿Papi? **(preguntó tímidamente Liam)

**- Si, hijo.**

**- ¿Sigo siendo tu hijo favorito?**

**- Jejeje Liam, Connor y tú sois, sin duda, mis hijos favoritos.**

**- Papaaaaaaaaa somos tus únicos hijos, no me refería a eso…**

**- Sé a lo que te referías y me parece muy feo que quieras hacerme decir algo que no siento, solo porque quiera animarte, y me parece más feo aún que quieras que lo diga porque sabes que tu hermano puede oírlo** (Liam se mordió el labio nerviosamente al ver que su padre lo había calado a la perfección).

**- Papi yo…**

**- Tú señorito, vas a confiar más en tu padre, y le vas a creer cuando te dice que te quiere mucho y que os quiere a ti y a tu hermano por igual, porque es la verdad. Y no quiero volver a oírte que insinúas otra cosa ni en broma ni en serio, porque hijo, entonces papá se enfadará muchísimo. Y te aseguro que ni a ti ni a tu culete os va a gustar ver a papá tan enfadado, ¿te quedó claro, Liam?**

**- Si, papá **(dijo un poco asustado por si su padre le volvía a zurrar por eso).

**- Muy bien, ahora ve a martirizar a tu tío Spike **(le revolvió el pelo y le sonrió dulcemente. Liam se quedó más tranquilo al ver que su padre ya no estaba más enfadado con él salió a que Spike lo mimara un poco)


	11. Chapter 11

- **Niños, dejad el jueguecito, ya y poneros las zapatillas, nos vamos **(dijo Ángel por enésima vez. Connor, Liam y Spike se giraron y miraron por primera vez a Ángel).

- **5 minutos, estamos a punto de batir el record **(dijo Liam y volvió al juego).

- **¿Nos vamos?** (preguntó Connor).

- **Si, llevo media hora diciéndooslo, no me mires así Connor, hijo.**

- **20 minutos** (dijo Spike) **solo hace 20 minutos.**

- **20, 30 o 10, me da igual, ya deberíais estar todos en el coche y en camino.**

- **¿Camino a dónde? **(preguntó de nuevo Connor. Spike empezó a reírse así que también se giró para continuar jugando).

- **Hijo, llevo VEINTE minutos diciendo que os preparéis para salir que vamos a cenar fuera y al minigolf** (Ángel se pellizco el puente de la nariz, le estaba viniendo un terrible dolor de cabeza. Parecía que sus hijos no lo escuchaban a menos que se pusiera como un perro de presa).

- **¡MINIGOLF! **(saltó de repente Liam, y dejó el mando y corrió a su habitación a por las zapatillas)

- **Creo que el cachorrito tampoco se había enterado jejeje** (se rio Spike dejando también el juego).

- **Grrrrr** (le gruñó y lo fulminó con la mirada).

- **Paso, dan una peli y quiero verla** (dijo Connor).

- **La peli esa la puedes grabar, hijo. Ve a por la cazadora, de noche refresca.**

- **Es que no me apetece eso del minigolf, es estúpido, calentaré algo en el microondas y me quedaré en el sofá, pasadlo bien.**

- **Connor, no te estoy preguntando, ni siquiera sugiriendo. Ya estás agarrando la chaqueta, poniéndote las zapatillas y bajando al coche. Y quiero buena cara, hoy es noche de chicos.**

- **¿Noche de chicos? No sé si dejarán pasar a Liam en el Kinky's harem** (el nombre de un burdel de las afueras muy conocido),** siempre podemos probar con un billete de 100.**

- **¿Qué es el Kinky's harem? **(salió Liam de la habitación a la pata coja porqué se estaba acabando de poner una de las zapatillas).

- **El lugar donde te harán un hombre** (dijo Connor poniendo la misma voz en off de en los anuncios).

- Plack (Spike le dio una colleja)

- **Gracias Spike** (le dijo Ángel echándole una miradita muy seria a Connor).

- **Un placer, siempre que quieras** (dijo Spike sonriéndole a Connor, que lo estaba fulminando con la mirada).

- **¡Venga! Todo el mundo al coche, antes que me saque la correa y empiece a zurrar traseros** (dijo sonando enojado Ángel, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y fueron para el coche. Cuando Connor pasó por el lado de Ángel, Ángel lo agarró del brazo y le dijo al oído que ya hablarían a la vuelta. Connor tragó saliva, Ángel estaba de mal humor, eso estaba claro. así que Connor no entendía porque quería salir si estaba de ese humor).

Ángel los llevó a una vieja hamburguesería cerca del aeropuerto, hacían las hamburguesas más grandes y complementadas de todo Los Ángeles. Gunn era un auténtico admirador de aquel garito y cuando hablaba de llevar a alguien a un lugar especial a cenar pensaba en esa hamburguesería. Ángel sabía que tanto Connor como Liam sentían auténtica pasión por las hamburguesas, así que decidió que aquel sería un buen sitio para ir a cenar los cuatros. Ángel quería hacer las típicas cosas que hacían los padres con sus hijos, pero claro, tenía las limitaciones que todo vampiro tiene. Así que aquella cena en la hamburguesería y después echar unas partidas en el minigolf le parecieron como el mejor plan del mundo par aun sábado por la noche.

- **Connor deja ya el teléfono, y tira, es tu turno **(le dijo por cuarta vez su padre).

- **Si, disculpa **(se metió el telf. En el bolsillo, tomo el palo de golf y le dio un golpecito sin ni mirar ni siquiera a donde lanzaba)

- **Jooooo Connor, juega bien, si no es un coñazo. Se trata de todos contra papá, y si tu no juegas bien, perdemos puntos** (se quejó Liam).** Papá, dile que juegue bien.**

- **Connor juega bien** (le dijo pero no con muchas ganas).

- **¡Papá! **(se quejó Liam).

- **Tranquilo Liam, solos tu y yo nos bastamos, no necesitamos al estreñido de Conn para ganarle a tu viejo** (Spike dijo para picar a Connor).

- **Tengo 14 no 3, no caeré en tus provocaciones, vampiro** (le dijo mientras escribía por el teléfono. Ángel y Spike se miraron mutuamente, no les había gustado como había sonado eso, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada).

- **Joooo Connor, no seas malo, juega bien** (protestó de nuevo Liam. Connor se volvió a meter el teléfono en el bolsillo y volvió a tirar, esta vez bien).

- **¿Contento? **(le dijo molesto a Liam. Liam se puso triste, Liam no entendía que los adolescentes eran así. Un momento estaban super alegres y al otro todo era una mierda. Así que el pobre pensaba que era culpa suya y que no le gustaba a su hermano).

- **¡Connor!** (le advirtió Ángel que encontró totalmente fuera de lugar esa respuesta. Connor solo se encogió de hombros como is no supiera de que le hablaban).

- **Venga Liam, te echo una carrera hasta el siguiente hoyo **(le dijo Spike para que dejara a su hermano, y funcionó Liam sonrió y corrió hasta el siguiente hoyo)

- **Si no dejas ya ese teléfono, te lo quitaré yo mismo **(Ángel le dijo al oído a Connor muy serio)**, y si te lo quito vas a estar una temporadita sin volverlo a ver. Así que déjate ya de mensajitos y ponte a jugar **(Ángel también estaba cansado de toda esa actitud agresiva de Connor que había hecho gala des de que salieran del hotel)**.**

- **No me gusta el minigolf, ya te lo dije, solo le gusta a Liam, no sé qué pinto yo aquí. No me necesitáis para nada para jugar vosotros 3** (no había celos en esa recriminación, solo estaba molesto porque no quería estar allí).

- **Mira, hijo, somos una familia, y las familias hacen cosas, juntos. Esta es una de esas cosas que podemos hacer juntos** (Ángel intento explicarle a Connor).

- **Ya hacemos un montón de cosas, juntos. ¡Vivimos juntos!** (dijo Connor rodando los ojos).

- **Quizás vivamos juntos, hijo, pero tú te pasas el día metido en la habitación, Liam jugando a esa maldita maquinita y yo por desgracia trabajo y eso también me ocupa mucho tiempo. Por no mencionar el pequeño detalle que vuestro padre es un vampiro y no puede hacer nada con sus hijos durante el día **(le explicó pero esta vez con menos paciencia).

- **¿y porque no nos podíamos quedar en casa viendo la peli todos juntos?**

- **Porque cuando está la tele delante, os volvéis como plantas: no habláis, no escucháis, no os movéis, solo respirarais, y Spike ni eso** (Connor no pudo evitar reírse de eso último).** Hijo, solo quiero pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad con mis hijos, ¿es eso tan malo?**

- **No **(dijo retorciendo el hocico), **supongo que no.**

- **Hombre gracias** (dijo al fin sonriendo Ángel)**. ¿Qué? ¿Vas a intentar pasártelo bien o vas a seguir con esa cara de amargado toda la noche? **(Connor se encogió de hombros) **Venga hijo, dale una oportunidad a este viejo, además necesito que vigiles a Spike, sé que hace trampas.**

- **Jajaja papá, se supone que voy en el equipo de Spike, si hiciera trampas no estaría bien que te lo dijera, aunque ya le dije que hacer trampas no está bien. **

- **Ese es mi chico **(dijo dándole un achuchoncito), **es por eso que estoy tan orgulloso de ti,** (Connor sonrió) **vamos a hacer una cosa. Vamos a hacer dos equipos tú y yo contra ese par de tramposos ¿qué te parece?. **

- **Vale **(dijo sonriendo un poquito más, aún seguía dándole vueltas a eso que Ángel se sentía orgulloso de él).

- **¡CHICOS! **(gritó Ángel) **¡Liam baja de ahí ahora mismo!** (le riñó Ángel al ver que estaba escalando el molino de viento) .** ¡Spike! ¿Así lo vigilas tú?**

- **Jo, venga Ángel, relájate, Liam es todo un pequeño mono trepador jajaja, y el molino es bajo, como mucho se puede rasguñar una rodilla o una mano. Además estaba ahí a su lado, para agarrarlo por si se tropezaba.**

- **Pues disculpa que no quiera ningún rasguño en mi hijo, nada de subirse a cosas, Liam, tienes 8, no tres años, que no tenga que volver a avisarte.**

- **No, papá** (dijo bajando la cabeza).** Pero Spike me dijo que podía**

- **Chivato **(le dijo Spike pero se reía),

- **Ya hablaré yo con Spike, luego. Papá dice que no y es no, ¿vale?**

- **Siiiii** (dijo un poco molesto).

- **Ok, chicos, cambio de reglas, dos equipos**

- **Me pido Spike** (saltó enseguida Liam. Ángel rodó los ojos, había planeado juagar con Connor, pero que Liam no tardara ni una milésima en escoger a Spike en vez de él le dolió un poquito).

- **De acuerdo, como decía dos equipos, el que haga más puntos decidirá donde iremos el próximo sábado. Y NADA DE TRAMPAS, eso va especialmente por vosotros dos** (señalando a Spike y a Liam mientras los 4 reían).

El resto de la noche fue mucho mejor, todos se divirtieron mucho, y Connor parecía hacer buen equipo con su padre. Incluso surgió una sana rivalidad entre hermanos. Por supuesto ganó el equipo d Liam y Spike, gracias a las trampas aunque ellos aseguraban que habían jugado limpio. Pero ni Ángel ni Connor parecía importarles mucho el resultado así que lo dejaron pasar. Liam sabía que había ganado haciendo trampas y se sentía algo culpable, así que cuando Ángel le preguntó dónde irían el siguiente fin de semana. Liam dijo "donde quiera Connor". Ángel estaba tan orgulloso de sus dos hijos que creía que no había mejor familia que la suya en toda la faz de la tierra.

- **Lavaros las manos y los dientes y directos a la cama, es tardísimo.**

- **Mañana es domingo, papi.**

- **Y hoy es sábado, Liam, sé muy bien en que día de la semana vivo. Venga no rechistes y a la cama, son casi las dos de la madrugada hace más de cuatro horas que pasó tu hora de ir a la cama.**

- **Papi ¿sabes que sería genial?**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Que acampáramos abajo y contáramos historias de miedo **(dijo abriendo mucho los ojos).

- **Liam, es muy tarde, ya, eso ya lo dejaremos para otro día, hijo. Ahora al baño y a la cama.**

- **Pero no estoy cansado y mañana no hay cole** (protestaba Liam).

- **Mira, hasta tu hermano que es mayor que tú se va a la cama ¿a qué si Connor? **(le pedía ayuda Ángel con ojos de necesitar realmente ayuda)

- **Jajaja si enano, yo también me voy a la acama, anda deja de dar por saco y haz caso a papá.**

- **Papá, Connor ha dicho una palabrota** (le acusó porque no esperaba que Connor se pusiera del lado de su padre. Al fin y al cabo, ¡Él le había cedido el premio de elegir la siguiente salida!)

- **No, he dicho saco, no culo. Saco no es una palabrota.** (dijo poniéndole una mueca. Ángel se sorprendió de una reacción tan infantil de Connor. Iba a reñirlo pero Spike le puso una mano en el hombro y le guiñó un ojo).

- **Parece que los cachorritos están juguetones esta noche, señor gruñón** (le dijo al oído Spike. Ángel se lo quedó mirando y después vio como sus dos hijos interactuaban entre ellos como dos hermanos, como si toda la vida hubieran estado juntos).

- **¡Eres un pelota, Connor!**

- **¿No veo que tiene de pelota contestarle a papá lo que me ha preguntado? **(dijo medio en serio medio para picar a Liam que se ponía muy gracioso cuando se cabreaba).

- **Si, lo es. Además es mentira, y a papá no le gustan las mentiras.**

- **No, no lo es, yo me iba para la cama **(dijo Connor indignado porque lo acusara de mentiroso).

- **Si, te vas para la cama pero después cuando crees que me he dormido te metes en el baño y te estás allí horas **(Connor se puso blanco, Spike y Ángel pensaron que lo que hacía el mucho en el baño era lo mismo que hacían todos los muchachos de su edad. Pero no lo era Connor se metió en el baño a escribirse mensajes con Justine, para planear como acabar con Ángel)**.**

- **¡LIAM!** (gritó Ángel que se había dado cuenta que Connor se sentía abochornado, aunque Liam no entendía porque**). He dicho que a la cama, ya se acabó la tontería, a la cama y punto.**

- **Pero, es que…**

- **No **(señalándole a la habitación)

- **Pero papi, escúchame jooo**

- **Liam Rupert Galway, hemos pasado una noche muy agradable no hagas que acabe en llanto, haz lo que te he dicho y no quiero oírte rechistar **(Liam se lo quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos durante unos segundos, justo hasta que su padre se puso las manos en las caderas y alzó una ceja. Esa era la señal que debía retirarse en ese mismo instante porque su padre estaba dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza).

- Buenas noches (dijo haciendo morros y fue a darle un abrazo a Spike y después a su padre).

- **Buenas noches, cachorrito.**

- **Jooo Spike no me llames así **(protestó Liam que estaba refunfuñón).

- **Jajaja** (Spike se rio al ver que habían cosas que no cambiaban)

- **Buenas noches, hijo, ahora iré arroparos **(le dijo Ángel y le dio otro beso, para que viera que ya no estaba enfadado con él).

- **Buenas noches, Connor **

- **Buenas, noches** (y se dio la vuelta para entrar en la habitación).

- **Hijo**

- **¿Si?**

- **Es buenas noches papá y me das un beso y un abrazo.**

- **¿por qué? Tú y yo nunca hemos hecho eso.**

- **Pues es hora de comenzar, ven **(y abrió los brazos para recibir el abrazo, pero Connor se quedó quieto mirándolo alucinado) **Connor, no muerdo **

- **Jajaja** (se le escapó la risa a Connor)

- **Muy gracioso hijo, si, muy gracioso.** (se puso serio otra vez)** sabes a que me refiero, anda, dame un abrazo el beso de buenas noches y a la cama**.

- **¿Y esto va a ser así siempre a partir de ahora? ¿o solo los sábados que salgamos en familia? **(preguntó no con ganas de herir sino porque realmente no entendía nada).

- **Siempre, Connor** (dijo intentando ocultar que el comentario le había dolido).

- **¡Joder Conn!** (dijo Spike viendo que el chico seguía ahí quieto sin dar ni un paso) **no es tan difícil mira** (Spike se acercó a Ángel intentando aguantarse la risa pero se le iba escapando) **"Buenas noches papi"** (puso voz de niño pequeño, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó. Connor no puedo más morirse de la risa).

- **Jajajaja** (Connor y Spike estaban doblados de la risa y lloraban a mares, les dolía ya todo de tanto reír. Ángel también se había reído al principio pero ya hacía rato que había dejado de encontrarlo gracioso).

- **Ya está bien **(dijo Ángel ya cansado de tanto pitorreo y volvió a abrir los brazos confiando que Connor le abrazara. Connor intentó para de reír y fue hacia su padre y lo abrazó)

- **Buenas noches papa** (dijo aún medio riendo, pero no pudo darle el beso, así que fue Ángel el que se lo dio)**.**

- **Buenas noches hijo, Plass **(le dio una palmadita en el trasero)**, ¡a la cama ya! **

- **Y no le saques tanto brillo al sable que lo vas a gastar jajaja** (le gritó Spike una vez ya estuvo dentro de su habitación, Ángel le dio un collejón para que lo dejara)

- ¿Qué? (dijo indignado sobándose la nuca) **Tiene casi 15, ¿Qué esperabas? El milagro es que salga de ese baño jajajaa**

- **Buenas noches Spike.**

- **¿No hay beso de buenas noches para Spike? **(dijo riéndose mientras ponía pucheritos)

- **Grrrrrr** (le enseño los colmillos y Spike levantó las manos en son de paz o de rendición, lo que fuese para calamar al grandullón. Y se fue a su habitación, canturreando alguna estúpida canción).


	12. Chapter 12

Connor se estiró en la cama y se quedó mirando fijamente al techo esperando que el sueño le viniese. No había sido tan mala la noche, lo cierto es que se lo había pasado muy bien, era agradable desconectar un poco. Connor intentaba no pensar en las palabras de Ángel, no quería pensar en que le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él, ni lo del abrazo, ni nada. Le daba miedo que si pensaba en esas cosas perdería la objetividad y su misión se vería perjudicada. Y no quería fallarle padre, toda su vida se resumía en un momento, en el momento en que vengaría a padre y mataría a Angelus.

Pero no podía quedarse dormido, no paraba de darle vueltas a los últimos meses, Angelus había sido tan bueno con él, tan amable y cercano. Aunque también había sido implacable a la hora de castigarlo, no como Padre, jamás le había golpeado hasta perder el conocimiento. Y por alguna extraña razón, Angelus solo centraba el castigo en sus posaderas o en sus muslos. Nunca le golpeaba en la cara o en la espalda o en los pies o en el vientre. Dolía horrores pero era un dolor pasajero un dolor tolerable incluso, no mucho, pero si para un guerrero, jamás sintió que fuera a morir. Y después esa irritable manía de los abrazos y de los besos y de las palabras ñoñas de cariño. Angelus era un sádico que sabía jugar con la mente de la gente, eso le había dicho `padre, y puede que fuese verdad, pero a veces era tan real que a Connor le costaba sudor y lágrimas no caer en el juego de Angelus.

La llegada de Liam no había hecho las cosas más fáciles, Connor pensó que con la llegada del hijo de Angelus y la cazadora corrupta, toda la atención se dirigiría hacía Liam y él podría maniobrar con mayor libertad. Pero eso no pasó, más bien al contrario, desde que llegara Liam que Angelus no había parado de querer pasar más tiempo con ambos. Y no siempre eran los 3 juntos, a veces era con él solo. Eso lo desconcertaba, porque Angelus lo trataba igual que a su hijo. Y a veces incluso sentía como tenía mayor atención, incluso.

Hacía ya semanas que una idea peligrosa rondaba su cabeza, Connor luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no pensar en ello. Pero la mente no obedece. Y cuando las luces se apagaban y se escuchaba la última puerta cerrarse, Connor pensaba sino estaría equivocado padre con Angelus, sino sería verdad que Angelus ya no existía, que solo quedaba Ángel, un vampiro con alma humana que intentaba ayudar a todos aquellos que acudían a él. Aquella idea lo atormentaba, porque solo por contemplar esa posibilidad se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a padre y eso si que era una auténtica abominación para él.

- **Le diré a papá que no estás durmiendo** (dijo Liam dándose la vuelta para mirar directamente a su hermano)

- **Es difícil dormir con esos ronquidos **(dijo Connor quejándose, el oído de vampiro a veces era un castigo más que un don).

- **Lorne siempre ronca.**

- **¿y tú porque no duermes, enano?**

- **Porque no puedo, no quiero que acabe este día** (Liam encendió la luz de la mesita para ver la cara de Connor mejor. Cuando Connor vio la cara de Liam sonrió, realmente el niño parecía que estuviera en pleno subidón).

- **Habrá más días como hoy, Liam. El próximo sábado si quieres volvemos al minigolf** (le dijo para que se durmiese).

- **¿En serio? ¿Seguro? Mira que después no vale echarse a tras ¿eh?**

- **Si jajaja seguro, el sábado que viene volvemos al minigolf.**

- **¿Y a la hamburguesería?**

- **¡Eso por supuesto!** (dijo riendo Connor)

- **Jajaja** (se rio Liam).** ¿Connor? **

- **¿Si, enano? **

- **Me alegra que hayas vuelto y que ya no seas más un bebé **(y se dio media vuelta y se quedó dormido. Connor apagó la luz de la mesita de Liam, lo arropó un poco y se metió en el baño para ver si tenía mensajes de Justine, pero aquella noche no había nada, Connor se la cascó y se volvió a la cama. Si, Spike tenía algo de razón, Connor era un adolescente, al fin y al cabo).

…

Unos días más tardes…

- **¡Connor a mi despacho!** (asomó la cabeza fuera del despacho y gritó a su hijo. Connor estaba hablando por teléfono y le indicó que estaba hablando que no podía)**,¡A mi despacho, Ya!** (rugió Ángel).

- **Te has metido en líos** (dijo Liam burlonamente en cuanto Connor colgó el teléfono) **y papá te va a zurrar.**

- **Liaaaam **(le llamó la atención Fredd).

- **¿Qué? Es verdad **(dijo a la defensiva Liam).

- **¡Connor te he dicho al despacho! Y Liam más vale que esa redacción esté perfecta, porque sino papá te va a zurrar a ti, también **(Lo de también sobraba para gusto de Connor que ya sabía que Liam llevaba razón con eso de "papá te va a zurrar". La cuestión era ¿por qué?).

- **Me acaba de llamar el jefe de estudios de tu academia** (Connor tragó saliva, ahora ya sabía el porqué).

- **¿No tienes nada que contarme crees que debería saber?**

- **No, lo sé, señor (**Ángel sabía que cuando Connor decía señor, mal asunto era).

- **¿**N**o lo sabes? Bueno te voy a ayudar hijo, que tres cosas no se toleran en esta casa. **

- **¿El ajo, las cruces y la luz del día? **(Connor no sabía ni porque lo había dicho, era estúpido cabrear de esa manera a Ángel, pero lo hizo. Ángel no hizo ni dijo nada solo se lo quedó mirando fijamente estupefacto. ¿de dónde había salido esa insolencia?).** Lo siento** (se disculpó Connor ya que se había dado cuenta que el cometario estaba totalmente fuera de lugar).** Las mentiras, las faltas de respeto y la desobediencia **(Ángel se quedó a un rato callado decidiendo si matar a su hijo o tirar la toalla para siempre).

- **Eso es. ¿Y lo que pasó el jueves pasado con tu tutor dentro de cual de estas tres cosas que no se toleran en casa podríamos meterlo?**

- **En las tres, señor** (ahí estaba de nuevo el señor, Ángel, se calmó un poco, el chico al fin se lo estaba tomando en serio)

- **Ya tengo la versión de tu tutor, ahora quiero la tuya, hijo. Aahh y también quiero las notas que por lo visto he estado firmándote últimamente **(Connor tragó saliva)** ¿Y bien?** (al ver que Connor se había vuelto mudo de repente).

- **¿Un mal día?** (probó Connor, tras pensar en que decirle y no ocurrírsele nada que pudiera salvarle el pellejo. Pero aquella sin duda no era la respuesta correcta, y solo hizo que enfurecer más a su padre).

- **Te quiero con la nariz pegada a esa pared y los brazos detrás de la nuca. Cuando estés dispuesto a hablar en serio, te espero aquí.**

- **¿De cara a la pared? ¡DEBES DE ESTAR DE BROMA, ESO ES PARA NIÑOS!** (alzó la voz Connor, Liam que estaba en el hall haciendo los deberes con Fredd y Cordi negó con la cabeza. Hasta él sabía que no era buena idea lazarle la voz a papá cuando estaba así de enfadado. Ángel se levantó de su silla y fue directo hacía Connor, le agarró de la oreja y lo llevó a la esquina él mismo).

- **NO, NO BROMEO HIJO **(Ángel utilizó un tono de voz siniestro)**.** Ahí parado hasta que te lo diga. Y ves recapacitando sobre lo que hiciste el jueves y cómo me lo vas a explicar.

- **Papá, ok, hablemos, pero esto es innecesario **(Connor se dio la vuelta para razonar con su padre. Ángel le volvió a estirar de la oreja pero esta vez le dio 12 palmadas bien duras en el trasero) PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS.

- **He dicho que de cara a la pared, Connor, si te lo tengo que repetir será a base de varazos, hijo **(Connor bajó la cabeza y volvió a colocarse con la nariz pegada a la pared y los dedos entrelazado de tras de la nuca. Ángel dejó al chico así tres cuartos de hora, confiaba que fuese tiempo suficiente para que se le quitase la tontería de encima)**.**

- **¿Has pensado ya lo que vas a decirme y cómo me lo vas a decir o necesitas aún un poco más de tiempo para pensar?** (le dijo Ángel pasado los 45 minutos. Connor se giró y asintió y bajó la cabeza). **Muy bien. Empieza** (dijo Ángel sentándose sobre la mesa de brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente a su hijo).


	13. Chapter 13

- **Papá, no sé qué decir. No sé qué me pasó, es la verdad. No me excuso, sé qué no estuvo bien, pero…**

- **¿pero qué Connor? ¿Qué demonios pasaba por tu cabecita cuando le dijiste a tu tutor que "te comiera el rabo"? ¡Maldita sea Connor!** (dio un golpe en la mesa) **Ni siquiera te había oído hablar así nunca. Estoy seguro que Holtz, no te enseñó eso, y estoy muy seguro ¡que yo tampoco! Así que dime de donde sacaste eso y porque creíste que estaría bien decírselo a tu tutor.**

- **No lo sé, señor** (dijo en un hilillo de voz).

- **No, no me vale "no lo sé!, Connor. Tienes 14 años sabes muy bien lo que dices y lo que haces. Así que responde a mi pregunta** (dijo muy furioso Ángel).

- **Me estaba molestando y escuché como los chicos decían eso cuando alguien les molestaba y querían que parasen.**

- **Connor, no eres Liam, vale que vengas de otra dimensión, pero te has adaptado francamente bien, no me tragó eso de "no sabía realmente lo que le estaba diciendo" además acompañaste esa perla con un gesto muy obsceno, por si hubiera alguna duda** (Connor y tragó saliva, realmente esperaba que lo del gesto no hubiera salido en la conversación telefónica que había tenido Ángel con su tutor). **Enséñamelo** (Connor lo miró sin entender) **que me muestres que hiciste y dijiste a tu tutor. Tú eres tú y yo soy tu tutor, venga** (Ángel se levantó y se puso frente a frente a él).

- **Papá, no, pue- puedo.**

- **¿por qué no puedes, hijo?** (preguntó con maldad Ángel)

- **Porque me da vergüenza.**

- **¿Te da vergüenza? ¡Ahora te da vergüenza!, pero el jueves en medio de clase bien quien no te la daba ¿verdad?** (dijo furioso Ángel). **El jueves te expulsaron, estamos a martes, ¿Dónde has estado el viernes, el lunes y hoy?** (Connor no dijo nada, no podía decirle la verdad, eso hubiera echado al traste su tapadera).** CONNOR ANGEL GALWAY TE HE HECHO UNA PREGUNTA **(Connor no dijo nada dio un paso atrás pero dio con la pared). **CONNOR NO ME HAGAS CONTAR **(pero Connor no dijo nada solo miraba con terror a su padre)**. Connor, te lo advierto una última vez, o empiezas a hablar o te saco las respuestas a varazos.**

- **Por favor, no.**

- **Entonces, habla ¿Dónde has estado estos días cuando nos decías que ibas a la academia?**

- **No puedo decírtelo.**

- **Connor, no estoy para jueguecitos, te han expulsado, te han expulsado por una falta grave hacía un profesor, me has ocultado que te habían expulsado, has falsificado mi firma, me has estado mintiendo todos estos días cuando te preguntaba qué tal la academia y me decías bien. Y has estado haciendo sepa dios que en sepa dios donde. Hijo vas a estar castigado hasta el infinito, así que no agraves tu situación, diciéndome "no puedo decírtelo". Porque claro que puedes. La cuestión hijo es puedes solo o tengo que sacar la vara para que se te suelte la lengua** (Ángel iba subiendo los decibelios a medida que iba hablando. Fredd decidió que era el momento de ir hacer los deberes al apartamento. Liam tenía buen oído, pero confiaba que con algo de música no escuchara toda la pelotera entre su hermano y su padre)

- **No puedo decírtelo **(dijo Connor con el poco valor que le quedaba. Spike negó con la cabeza y subió el volumen de la telenovela que estaba fingiendo ver).

- **Esa es tú elección, hijo **(dijo Ángel y sacó una vara del paragüero y agarró fuerte del brazo a Connor y lo llevó hasta una silla y le hizo doblarse sobre el respaldo. Connor mostraba sumisión, era lo único que le quedaba, no podía darle la respuesta que quería pero no se mostraba arrogante como en otras ocasiones). **ZWASSSS** (el primer varazo cayó sin previo aviso, el dolor punzante fue directo de su trasero hasta su cerebro, Connor había recibido auténticas palizas de manos de Holtz, pero eso no hacía que fuera insensible al dolor)

- **Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh **(era un grito apagado casi no le salía ni la voz).

- **¿Dónde has estado? **(volvió a preguntar Ángel)

- **No puedo decírtelo **(dijo Connor intentando controlar la respiración).

- **ZWASSSS** (dejó caer otro varazo. Ángel sabía que no debía dejar caer la vara dos veces sobre el mismo punto para evitar que la piel se cuarteara. Así que calculaba bien el golpe antes de darlo).** ¿Dónde has estado, Connor? **(volvió a preguntar Ángel, pero esta vez no hubo ninguna respuesta) **ZWASSSS Responde ¿Dónde has estado? **(Connor seguía en su silencio, solo salían gemidos de su boca. Ángel se daba cuenta que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte) **ZWASSSS Hijo solo tienes que decirme Dónde has estado y tiro la vara **Connor tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y se aferró fuertemente al respaldo de la silla)** Cómo tú quieras** (dijo Ángel sonando apenado) **ZWASSSS ZWASSSS ZWASSSS **(tres varazos seguidos hicieron que Connor se meara encima, estaba hiperventilando ya, no iba a aguantar mucho más. Se preguntaba porque Ángel simplemente no le daba una paliza de verdad, porque insistía en esa parte de su anatomía, eso solo hacía que alargar la agonía. Era imposible perder el conocimiento y hacer que todo se acabara si aquel monstruo solo le daba nalgadas.)** ahora serán 4 y después 5 y después 6 **(le avisó Ángel con la esperanza que su hijo echara marcha atrás y se abajara del burro) **a menos que me digas ¿Dónde has estado estos días?** **ZWASSSS ZWASSSS ZWASSSS ZWASSSS . **

- **Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo **(aulló como un lobo Connor), **por favor papá, por favor no bwuaaaaa** (lloraba y pedía clemencia. Ángel empezó a llorar también).

- **Por favor hijo, por favor te lo suplico, no me hagas continuar. Solo dime qué estuviste haciendo y te juro que parto en dos esta vara **(dijo entre lágrimas Ángel. Connor lo miró extrañado, no entendía porque lloraba Ángel, él no era el que había recibido 10 varazos).

- **¿por qué lloras?** (preguntó entre sollozos)

- **¿Qué por qué lloró, Connor?** (Ángel respiró hondo y miró a su hijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos) **Porque eres mi hijo y porque no quiero esto, no lo quiero hijo, pero soy tu padre y debo hacerlo, sino no estaré siendo un buen padre. Sé que no me crees que parece una locura, pero no puedo dejar que te conviertas en una mala persona, no porque tú hijo, no lo eres. Tú eres un gran chico si dejo que te estropees, será todo culpa mía, y no quiero que eso pase. Así que aunque te duela y a mí también, no daré marcha a tras hijo**.** ZWASSSS ZWASSSS ZWASSSS ZWASSSS ZWASSSS **(y dejó caer los 5 varazos siguientes, esta vez en los muslos, porque no quería arriesgarse a pasar dos veces por alguna zona que ya hubiese dado).

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGG AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAU BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAA BWUAAAAAAA NO MÁS, NO MÁS PAPÁ, NO MÁS, POR FAVOR, estuve con Justine, he estado con Justine todos estos días aaaaaaaaaauuuuu **(Ángel se quedó helado. Justine era la mujer que se lo había arrebatado de sus manos y Connor había estado con esa mala bestia). **Lo siento, lo siento, perdón, no me peques más, lo sientooooo **(Ángel partió la vara en dos como le había prometido).

- **Ya está, Connor** (dijo muy serio pero ayudándolo a ponerse en píe). **Ve a tu habitación y no salgas, estas castigado hasta nuevo aviso** (Ángel fue muy seco. Connor asintió y corrió hacia el apartamento, no quería ver ni que le viesen ninguno del equipo).

Una vez Connor estuvo en su habitación, Ángel llamó a Fred y A Gunn a su despacho. Y a través de notitas (porque no quería que ni Liam ni Connor les oyesen) le pidió que escaneara el GPS del teléfono de Connor de esos últimos días. Fred no tardó ni 10 minutos en sacar un listado con las coordenadas. Todas tenían tres puntos en común. Así que decidió empezar por el más cercano. Ángel iba a tener unas palabras con aquella mala bestia, le había arrebatado a su hijo una vez y no le iba a permitir que lo hicieras de nuevo. En cuanto Ángel salió del Hotel, Connor supo a que salía su padre, y rápidamente le escribió un mensaje a Justine para advertirle que Ángel estaba en camino y que debía salir corriendo de Los Ángeles.

En cuanto Justine recibió el mensaje de Connor sonrió y se lo mostró a Holtz. Holtz también sonrió.

- **Es hora de poner en marcha nuestra venganza** (dijo Holtz) **¿Estás preparada?** (le preguntó a Justine)

- **Si, lo estoy** (dijo decidida)

- **Entonces prepáralo todo, debe de parecer como que Ángelus me ha matado y ha intentado hacer lo mismo contigo. Conozco a Steve **(que era como Holtz llamaba a Connor)**, sabe seguir bien un rastro, es bueno yo mismo le enseñé. Asegúrate que sigues bien mis instrucciones.**

- **Lo hare, tengo aquí la sangre del vampiro, también tengo la daga, y con estas agujas hipodérmicas y esta máquina te sacaré toda la sangre. Parecerá un ataque de un vampiro **(dijo mostrándole un molde de la dentadura de un vampiro).

- **Debe de parecer que te atacó a ti también, ¿Entiendes?** (Justine asintió) **¿Estás preparada?**

- **Si **(y Holtz empezó a golpearla con furia, llegando incluso a perder el conocimiento durante unos breves instantes).

- **¡Justine! ¡Justine! Debemos apresurarnos** (dijo ayudándola a levantarse, Justine toda adolorida se levantó y le pinchó en la yugular y lo conectó a la máquina que empezó a drenarle toda la sangre).** Recuerda cuando llegue al límite, deshazte de la máquina, clava la dentadura y llama pidiendo auxilio a Steve **(dijo fríamente Holtz) **Hoy es el día de devolverle a ese demonio todo el dolor que ha causado.**

- **Connor, Connor** (Justine llamó por teléfono a Connor y empezó a gritar y a sonar asustada), **es Ángelus, Ángelus nos encontró, tiene a Holtz, yo pude escapar, tu padre te necesita, por favor ayúdanos** (y colgó. Holtz aplastó el teléfono con su pie y le sonrió estaba cada vez más pálido).

- **Buen trabajo, Justine, tu hermana estaría muy orgullosa de ti** (dijo y se desmayó).


	14. Chapter 14

Ángel primero fue a un polígono industrial que había justo a 20 minutos del Hotel, pero allí solo encontró lo que parecía una especie de cuartel general. Estaba lleno de armas, jaulas, cadenas y fotografías de los miembros del equipo, y un montón de información de ellos. Ángel le hizo gracia porque tanto de Spike como de él, tenían solo un boceto de su cara. Bastante bueno, aunque estaba seguro que él no tenía tanta frente.

Después fue a una especie de bungaló de los años 50 en lo que estaba seguro jamás había sido una urbanización respetable. Al entrar allí, encontró a Holtz, medio desangrada, estirado en el suelo.

- **¿Qué ha pasado?** (dijo Ángel tumbando a Holtz en el sofá).

- **Unos vampiros, atacamos hace dos noches su nido…pensamos que los habíamos aniquilado a todos.**

- **Voy a llamar a una ambulancia.**

- **No, no te vayas** (lo sujetó fuerte) **Perdí mucha sangre, me muero. Ángel, fui injusto contigo, Steve me contó, eres un buen hombre, cuida de él, él te respeta. Dile que estoy muy orgullosos de él, que fue un honor poder hacerle de padre** (y se desmayó Ángel llamó a una ambulancia para que viniesen, pero Holtz, estaba muy débil, Ángel reconocía cuando un cuerpo era drenado hasta el punto de no retorno, y Holtz, había sido drenado hasta ese punto).

Ángel se quedó a su lado hasta que dio su último aliento de vida. Connor había robado la furgoneta de Gunn y había logrado llegar hasta el bungaló de Justine, se acercó con cautela y vio como Ángel salía de allí y se montaba en su coche. Connor esperó a que se alejase lo suficiente y entró en la casa. Entonces, lo vio, era Holtz, estaba muerto en el sofá. Connor se acercó a él y lo abrazó y lloró y lloró, como nunca había llorado. Fue mientras lo abrazaba que se dio cuenta de las dos marcas en el cuello. Ángel lo había matado. Y era todo, su culpa, si él lo hubiera matado la primera vez que tuvo ocasión, nada de eso habría pasado. Nada. Connor repasaba mentalmente todas las ocasiones que había tenido para matar a ese monstruo y que no lo había hecho. Ese monstruo había jugado con él, era retorcido y manipulador, le había hecho creer no solo que tenía alma sino que le quería. Y ahora por esa debilidad y ese error su padre estaba muerto. Ese monstruo, el monstruo que él debía matar, lo había matado. Connor juró ante el cuerpo sin vida e Holtz, que acabaría para siempre con Ángelus.

Justine entró en ese momento, y le explicó lo que había pasado. Como ángelus, los había aplastado a todos. Ella había logrado escapar, gracias a Holtz, Holtz se había sacrificado. Eso hizo sentirse aún más miserable a Connor. Justine iba explicándole con todo tipo de detalles sórdidos la monstruosidad de la naturaleza de Ángelus, y lo sádico y cruel que había sido con Holtz. Justine también le convenció que ese no era el momento para vengar la muerte de su padre. Debía de tener la sangre fría y esperar a que todo se enfriara, porque solo así con la guardia bien baja, podrían acabar con la bestia.

Connor se levantó, y le dijo que esperaría, pero en cuanto surgiera la más pequeña oportunidad de alejar a Ángel de todo su sequito, no dudaría y vengaría la muerte de padre. Había fuego en su mirada, Justine sonrió, el plan de Holtz había funcionado, Ángel caería y más pronto de lo que nadie se imaginaba.

Connor regresó a casa extrañamente antes que Ángel, no había nadie en el Hotel excepto Cordelia y Liam.

- **¿Dónde están todos?** (preguntó a Cordelia).

- **Tu padre los llamó, una emergencia** (dijo acabándose de pintar las uñas)**. A la mierda nuestra cita. Así no lograremos tener esa cita jamás **(dijo poniendo pucheritos). **Por cierto, Gunn te va a matar por haberle cogido la furgoneta, más vale que no le hayas hecho ni un rasguño.**

- **Sé conducir, él mismo me enseñó.**

- **Tienes 14 años, si te hubiera parado la policía, tendrías serios problemas. Y por hoy ya tuviste suficientes.**

- **¿se lo dirás a papá? **

- **Si no se lo dice Gunn, yo tampoco **(Connor le dio un beso en la mejilla)

- **Gracias Cordi, eres la mejor.**

- **¿mejor que Fred? **(preguntó con malicia sabiendo que Liam sentía debilidad por la cerebrito).

- **Eso depende…¿Hay ensalada para cenar?** (dijo forzándose a sonreír).

- **Jajaja No despiertes a tu hermano, me ha costado un mundo dormirlo** (Cordi hablaba aún de Liam como si fuera un bebé).

- **De acuerdo, seré sigiloso cómo un ninja.**

- **Solo con que no tires todo lo que encuentres a tu paso como un elefante me conformo.**

- **Eyyyy que el desordenado es el enano.**

- **Lo sé, solo te advertía que tuvieras cuidado jajaja.**

- **Ok, me cambio y bajo a cenar contigo.**

- **Connor son las once de la noche, ya cené, pero gustosamente te haré compañía.**

- **Gracias** (le volvió a sonreír y subió al apartamento. Nada más cruzar la puerta se desmoronó y tuvo que correr al aseo de la entrada para vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago).

A la mañana siguiente despertó en su cama, supuso que Ángel lo habría acostado, solo un vampiro podría haberlo levantado, haberle puesto el pijama y metido en la cama sin ni despertarle. Connor estaba enfermo, tenía fiebre, dolor de estómago, la mirada se le nublaba. No era enfermedad, él jamás había estado enfermo, era el dolor por la pérdida de Holtz, pero bien podía pasar por una gripe, y eso fue lo que hizo, necesitaba un poco de soledad. ´

Al anochecer Ángel fue a darle un poco de sopa de pollo y a hablar con Connor. Debía de contarle lo de Holtz, pero no sabía cómo. Ángel sabía que a pesar de todo, su hijo seguía viendo a Holtz como a un padre.

- **Hijo tenemos que hablar.**

- **Papá, si es por la furgoneta de Gunn, ya vino y me dio la bronca.**

- **¿Qué pasó con la furgoneta de Gunn?**

- **Nada** (dijo muy rápido. Ángel decidió dejarlo estar, debía centrarse en decirle lo de la muerte e Holtz).

- **Hijo, ayer después de nuestra charla.**

- **Paliza querrás decir.**

- **Connor, por favor, intento decirte algo, no me interrumpas, y menos para soltarme menosprecios. **

- **Lo siento papá** (y aquel papá le quemaba en el cuello).

- **De acuerdo, ayer fui a ver a Justine, pero me encontré con Holtz, unos vampiros que habían estado persiguiendo un par de noches antes, los atacaron. Holtz, fue brutalmente herido, cuando lo encontré ya no le quedaba casi aliento, lo habían drenado a conciencia. Pero me dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de ti y que fue un honor poder hacerte de padre **(Connor sabía que su padre jamás diría eso, porque no era cierto, había crecido sintiéndose decir a diario al vergüenza que llevaba a su casa tener al hijo de esos dos monstruos y que lo mínimo para mostrar su gratitud era su plena obediencia y sumisión. Holtz no era un padre amoroso, nada más lejos, pero había sido su padre y había cuidado de él. Y ahora aquel monstruo que estaba delante de él diciéndole todas esas patrañas, lo había asesinado cruelmente) **¿Hijo? ¿hijo? ¿Estás bien, Connor?** (viendo que el chico estaba muy lejos de allí).

- **Estoy aun un poco débil, puedes apagar la luz cunado salgas?** (Ángel pensó que aquella era una forma muy educada de echarlo, pero lo estaba echando).

- **Claro, mañana ya te encontrarás con más fuerzas. Hijo** (dijo antes de apagar la luz),** si quieres hablar de lo que sea, mi puerta siempre está abierta para vosotros**.

- **Gracias, papá, solo necesito descansar un poco. **

Cuando Ángel cerró la puerta, Connor miró hacia la cama de Liam, dormía como un tronco, se vistió en silencio y salió por la ventanilla del cuarto de baño que daba a una especie patio interior del hotel que daba a la cocina. Y desde la cocina salió a la calle. Necesitaba aire fresco, aire que no oliera a vampiro**. **Aquello lo estaba enfermando. Connor estuvo paseando un buen rato, aclarando las ideas, y sin darse cuenta caminó hasta el puerto, allí aún estaban los de la feria con su espectáculo. Liam había comentado que quería ir a ver a los trapecistas y al hombre bala. Estuvo paseando y entró en el espectáculo de magia. Uno de los números se llamaba el "cofre de Houdini" y consistía en que le mago se introducía encadenado dentro de un cofre de acero blindado y ese cofre se tiraba a un recinto lleno de agua y debía escapar en menos de 4 minutos o moriría ahogado . Connor miró el cartel con detenimiento un largo rato con una sonrisa espeluznante. Si, efectivamente, había algo peor que la muerte y eso, precisamente era lo que se merecía Ángelus. Connor llamó a Justine y le contó lo que se le había ocurrido. Con un plan en mente Connor regresó al hotel. Sabía cómo ahora solo había de esperar al CUANDO.

Y el CUANDO llegó solo tres semanas más tarde.

Connor se había pasado las últimas tres semanas observando y estudiando todos los movimientos de cada uno del equipo. Estaba trazando mentalmente un perfil de cada uno. Era un rastreador magnifico y eso era porque su capacidad de observación iba más allá de la humana. Connor podía usar sus habilidades vampíricas para saber más de la gente que uno sabría a simple vista. Por ejemplo el estado de humor, si mentían, si ocultaban algo, si estaban enfermos…Y sin duda en el Hotel había algo que se estaba cociendo a fuego lento. Y ese algo era entre Ángelus y Cordelia. Miraditas, frases inacabadas, ciertos gestos, encuentros "no casuales" en el pasillo.

Connor observaba como un ave de presa, más bien como una ve carroñera, esperando el momento en que la presa ya estuviera más débil para atacar. Y por casualidades de la vida esa tarde escuchó una conversación muy reveladora. Entre Lorne y su padre sobre sus sentimientos y la necesidad de hacérselos saber a Cordelia. Puesto que sino lo hace, lo más probables es que también acabe yéndose. Ángel decide hacer caso a Lorne y confesarle su amor a Cordi, esa misma noche, puesto que habían quedado ya para hablar sobre Groosalugg y los recientes ataques de Wolfram&Hart. Aunque en verdad ha quedado con el vampiro para confesarle sus sentimientos.

Ángel da fiesta a toda la pandilla y Fred y Gunn se llevan a Liam a la feria para animarlo un poco puesto que esa misma mañana Ángel había tenido que reñirle otra vez por contestón y no quererse bañar ni ordenar la habitación. Y así Ángel podría tener esa reunión con Cordi, tranquilamente. Connor por su parte, les había dicho a Fred y a Gunn que había quedado con unos amigos, para ir al cine y si podían recogerlo de vuelta de la feria. Pero Connor no llegó ni a entrar en la sala de cine, en vez de eso fue hasta la playa donde sabía que Ángel estaba preparando una velada romántica.

- **¿Connor qué haces aquí?**

- **Feliz día del padre, monstruo **( y se tiró sobre él).

- **¡Connor!** (dijo sorprendido en la arena)

- **No fui un buen hijo, padre lo supo siempre, pero seré un buen samaritano, no te mataré, dejaré que sufras por la eternidad **(y Connor empezó a golpear y patear a Ángel, que no sabía de dónde venía tanta ira y odio. Ángel no atacaba solo se defendía no quería hacer daño a su hijo. Pero de repente Connor se paró y sonrió.)** Norma número UNO, nunca dejes que tú enemigo sepa cuan poderoso eres **(y se lanzó hacía él como un toro y lo noqueó dejándolo inconsciente. Connor sacó su teléfono y mandó un mensaje, en menos de 3 minutos Justine estaba allí ayudándolo a encadenarlo y meterlo dentro del cofre).

- **Tengo una barca esperándonos ahí mismo.**

- **No perdamos tiempo, la sesión termina a las once** (dijo muy serio mirándose el reloj).

FIN


End file.
